Resolved
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Gar is tired of all the problems he and his girlfriend Terra are having. But even so, he is unsure if he wants out or not. It's up to one of his friends to lead him down the right path out of this hell of a relationship. Rating WILL go up.
1. It begins

Summary-Garfield and his girlfriend Terra are having a few issues, opposed to their relationship and Garfield needs help. Now there is only one person he can truly count on to help him when he's in these kinds of dilemmas and that's one of his closet, best friends, Raven Roth.

Chapter1-It begins

It had been like this every, single, moment they were together for the past month and it was really starting to piss him off. When he had finally gotten the chance to get into a serious relationship with the girl he, thought, he had been deeply in love with, this wasn't what he had expected. The two of them had gotten together and for a month and three weeks, things had been absolutely blissful. It was great falling asleep next to the woman you loved and then waking up to her the following morning, but after a while it had turned...annoying. Especially when you woke up to her and first thing she says to you is 'your breath smells', but that wasn't the only bad comment she gave him. She had some thing nasty to say to him about almost every little thing he did. From the way he ate, to the way he brushed his teeth. She even went as far as to say something about his ways in the bedroom and that had been it for him.

For the past month, they had basically just been trying to stay away from each other and avoid their constant arguments and quarrels. The barely even said a word to each other and it seemed like every time they did try and speak nicely to each other, it erupted into some type of fight. Like take this morning for instance.

She had gotten up at seven thirty and was preparing to go to work, as always. Usually, he wouldn't wake up and would stay sleep till some time around eleven or even later, depending on when he got in the night before, but today was different. She had been moving around and literally making as much noise as she possibly could and had woken him up.

"Mmm..."

She continued to rattle threw the closet, even though she heard her boyfriend's moans of annoyance.

"..."

Finally after a few more seconds of rattling around, the green headed male shot up from his spot on the bed and looked at the thin female who was standing in her under garments, throwing things out of the closet. Preferably, his things.

"Terra"

"..."

"Terra!"

"What" she snapped, not turning around to look at him, as she threw one of his shoes out of the closet

"Why are you making so much noise?" he yawned

"Because all your stupid shit, is sitting here in the bottom of the damn closet and I can't get in here" the blonde replied

Sighing, he got out of bed and walked over to her to see she had sprawled his clothes out on the ground along with a few pairs of his good shoes.

"You're making a mess" he said

"No I'm not, it was already a mess. Why do you have to be so freaking disgusting" Terra said, finally throwing the last article of clothing from the closet floor

"My clothes have always been on the floor in the closet, you never cared before" he said

"Yeah, that's because it was a t-shirt or two, now it's a fucking pile" she replied

She snatched a red dress from the closet and a box of her shoes from the bottom of the closet before going over to the bed and putting the articles down.

"So you're just gonna leave this stuff on the floor?" he asked

"I ain't cleaning it up" she said

She went to the dresser and pulled out a black undershirt, slipping it over her head and putting the dress on after.

Groaning, he bent down and began to pick up the clothes off the floor.

"I swear Terra, it's always something with you" he said annoyed

"It's your crap, you clean it up" she said, slipping on her black flats

"You're the one who threw it on the floor in the first place" he said, throwing the clothes into the hamper beside the dresser

"It shouldn't have been in the damn closet on the floor in the first place" Terra said, frowning at him as she brushed her hair

"I wouldn't have to put it on the floor, if you didn't hog the damn closet"

"You know what Garfield, you are really starting to get on my last nerve" she said, pointing the end of the brush at him

"Why? Because you know I'm right"

"You know what, just shut up and leave me alone okay, can you do that" Terra said, leaving the room and going into the kitchen

Grumbling, Garfield put the rest of the dirty clothing into the hamper, before putting his shoes back into the closet and sliding the doors closed. Yawning, he got back into bed and closed his eyes, planning on going back to sleep, but obviously Terra had other plans for him.

The irritated woman entered the room once again and grabbed the butterfly hair comb off the dresser and slid it into place. She then grabbed her purse and started putting things into it, once again making as much noise as humanly possible during this task.

"Argh"

She ignored Garfield's groan and continued to put things into her purse until she had every thing she needed, before grabbing her sweater and shades and walking back into the kitchen.

Since he wasn't going to be going back to sleep, Garfield got up and went to the kitchen himself. He was thirsty after all that yelling with Terra and went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. He popped the cap off and was about to put it to his lips, before Terra snatched the carton out of his hands.

"What the"

"Get a cup, no one wants your germs all over the top" she said

"For what, it's only me and you" he said

"So, I don't want your spit in my juice"

Sighing, he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with juice.

"There, happy now" he said

She rolled her eyes at him, grabbed her thermos cup and her keys and began to make her way to the front door. Without saying goodbye, she walked out of the door and made sure to slam it behind her. When he was sure she was gone, he mocked her as he made his way to the couch to watch television.

"Bitch"

~9:00 AM/Zinthos Book Store~

It was early on a Friday morning and as always, all was peaceful and quiet in her establishment. She had just opened not more than five minutes ago and was sitting on her black stool behind the counter, book in hand and a cup of tea sitting on the counter not to far from where she was sitting.

The store was quiet, since it was early and she had just opened, but customers didn't usually start to come in until ten, which meant she could squeeze in a good hour of reading.

"..."

'BOOM!'

Flinching with wide eyes, the shop owner turned her indigo colored eyes to the door as it was thrown open and a green headed man burst through the door, his hands in the air as he grumbled about one thing or another. Quickly, her look of shock went to one of pure anger as the man approached the counter and leaned on it.

"..."

"Garfield"

"Hm?"

"What, in the hell, do you think, you are doing?" she demanded, so more than ask

"Rae, I swear that girl, she's driving me crazy" he said, pulling on his hair for emphasis

Sighing and rolling her eyes, the pale woman behind the counter put her bookmark back in its place and looked at the man in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she said, seeming to have gone through this before

"Terra, that's what's wrong" he said

"Terra? What's wrong with Terra?" she asked

"She's turned into a complete and total crazy bitch" Garfield said, slamming his fist down on the counter

"Please do no abuse my counter and what are you talking about?" she asked

"Raven, Terra has been driving me up the damn wall with all her bitching and complaining. It's like every little thing I do is fucking wrong to her, it's annoying" he said

Raven, who was one of Garfield's closet friends, was surprised to hear the man complaining about the other woman. When the two had first been together he couldn't shut up about how great she was and it had really annoyed the hell out of her, but now he was standing here complaining?

"Well what did you do?" Raven sighed, leaning her chin on her hand

"Why do I have to be the one who did something wrong?" Garfield asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Really" Raven said

"For your information, Miss Raven, I did nothing wrong" he said

"Oh really? Then what reason would she possibly yell at you" Raven said

"...okay fine, maybe I had a couple of dirty clothes on the floor of the closet"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, all knowingly. She knew how dirty Garfield could be and was surprised that Terra had lasted this long in the male's nasty environment.

"But we've been together all this time and it didn't bother her" he said

"Yeah well there's only so long a person can go until the stench starts to get to them" Raven said

"They didn't even smell" he said, throwing his arms in the air

"What ever, it still doesn't smell clean"

"Raven I didn't come here for you to insult me on my living conditions, if I wanted that I would just go home and talk to Terra!"

Raven blew a strand of her hair out of her face and returned her attention to the distressed male.

"I came here because I need advice. What should I do?" Garfield asked

"Alright, if you want to patch things up with Terra I suggest you clean up the place, that will probably change things considerably" Raven said

"You really think It'll be that easy?" Garfield asked

"Well I can't seem to think of any other way to make her happy than that" she said, shrugging

"Hm...okay, I'll take your advice. Thanks Rae you always know what to do" Garfield said, smiling

"My pleasure" Raven replied

With that said, Garfield gave Raven one last smile before heading for the exit.

"Thanks again Rae, see ya later" he said

"Mhm"

Once he was gone, Raven let out a sigh, before picking her book back up and continuing from where she left off.

~Garfield's Apartment~

Once Garfield got home, he quickly got started on the cleaning. He started with his and Terra's room, where he arranged shoes and clothes in the closet neatly. He emptied the dirty clothes hamper into a basket so he would remember to take the clothes down to the laundry room tomorrow, cleaned out the drawers and neatly refolded the clothes putting them in place. He made up the bed, fixed Terra's cosmetic and beauty products that sat on the dresser and finally vacuumed the room.

After the bedroom, he went to the bathroom and cleaned it until he could see his reflection in the white tiles. He cleaned then cleaned the kitchen and the living room, until everything was spotless and the entire place smelled clean.

"Perfect"

With a smile on his face, Garfield plopped down on the couch and decided he would just hang out for the next three hours, since he had come home at twelve after having lunch with his best friend and business partner, Victor. Then it had taken him about three hours to clean the entire apartment, so by the time he was finished it was three thirty and Terra got off work at five, meaning she should be walking through the door at five thirty or earlier.

~8:30 PM~

Garfield had fallen asleep on the couch by now, the tv still playing, throwing out a blue light that cascaded over his sleeping features. He didn't hear the door being unlocked or Terra walking in, until the woman turned the living room light on and walked over to the touch.

"Garfield"

"..."

"Garfield!" she said, hitting him over the chest

"Huh! What!"

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Terra asked

"Oh, I was waiting for you to come home and I must have fell asleep...dude what time is it?" he asked

"Eight thirty five" Terra said, before going over to the island that cut the kitchen off from the living room and setting her purse and keys down

"Eight thirty five?"

Getting up, Garfield followed his girlfriend into the kitchen and stood there with his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter top. Terra was rinsing out her empty thermos cup, when she noticed Garfield staring at her and turned her attention away from her task and to him.

"What?"

"It's eight thirty five"

"And?"

"And where were you?"

"What do you mean where was I?" Terra asked, putting the cup down on the counter and frowning at him

"Terra you get off work at five o'clock, why are you coming home at eight thirty?" he asked

"I went to a starbucks with a couple of my girlfriends, sue me" she said, walking around him and into the bedroom

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were gonna be late?" he asked, following her

Terra pulled off her shoes and went over to the closet, throwing it open and putting her shoes back in their box.

"What for, I figured you'd be gone by the time I got back" Terra said, removing her hair comb and putting it on the dresser

Garfield sat on the bed and watched Terra as she pulled her shades from the top of her head and sat them down beside her comb.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" she asked, turning to him and crossing her arms over her chest

"No, I told Victor I'd be a little late tonight and to open up without me" he said, studying Terra intensely

"For what?" she asked, seeming annoyed

"So I could talk to you before I went to work" he said

"About what?" Terra sighed

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but I cleaned the house" he said

Terra took a moment to look around the room, before turning back to him and shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay"

With that being said, she went to the closet and pulled off her sweater and dress, hanging them back up in the closet.

"So, it's clean, no more clothes on the closet floor" he said, smiling at her

"Good, now I don't have to do it" Terra said, going to the drawer and pulling out a pair of sweat pants and slipping into them

"...that's it?"

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him

"No good job, no kiss, no hug, no thank you, no nothing" he said

"I clean this place up everyday when I get home from work , why should I praise you for cleaning up the apartment once? Especially since you're just gonna dirty it back up again tomorrow" Terra said, going out of the bedroom

Garfield stood there with his mouth hanging open for a second, before he followed the blonde back into the kitchen.

"Well I figured you'd be at least grateful that you don't have to come home for once and clean this place up" he said

"I shouldn't have to clean it up at all, it should stay like this" Terra said, pouring herself a bowl of cheerios

"Dude, I don't believe what I am hearing right now"

"What?" Terra asked, in an annoyed tone

"This, I do something nice for you and all you have to say is negative bull crap" he said

"You know, I just got home and I am not in the mood to argue with you right now" she said, taking her cereal and going into the living room

Garfield frowned and followed her into the living room.

"You were complaining about how dirty it was this morning, I finally clean it up and that's all you have to say? Really Terra, really" he said

"Why should I give you praise for something I do twenty four seven, three sixty five and I never get a so much as a thank you from your filthy ass" Terra said

"That is so not true and you know it! When you clean up I always tell you thanks because you know I always have something to do before I go to the club"

"You know what, just put your damn clothes on and get the hell out of here" Terra said

"Fine, that's the last damn time I do anything nice for you!"

Garfield angrily left the kitchen, but before he did that, he made sure to push Terra's purse off the counter and onto the floor.

"Oh real mature you jack ass!"

"..."

Growling, Terra sat her bowl down on the coffee table and jumped over the back of the couch and picked up her bag off the floor, before storming into the bedroom.

Garfield had already slipped his black and bright purple sweater. He had already changed into his black dickies shorts earlier and had pulled them down a bit to sort of sag off his hips. He put his shoes on the with the paw prints on the bottom and grabbed his belt putting it around his hips.

As he looked himself over in the mirror, he noticed Terra standing there with her purse in her hands.

"What is it now?" he asked, putting a silver loop ear ring through his right ear

"Why in the hell did you push my purse off the counter? My fucking cell phone is in here you ass hole" she said, throwing the purse on the bed

"You threw my clothes on the floor, so why not" he said grabbing his own cell phone and pocketing it

Rolling her blue eyes, Terra walked deeper into the room.

"So what, they were already on the damn floor, so I moved them to a different spot you big baby" she said

"You know what Terra, I am getting sick and fucking tired of you and your bullshit"

"My bullshit? Looks who's talking. We practically live in a fucking dump with all your fucking shit every where! You moved into this place years ago, why the hell are there still boxes in the damn corners!" she yelled, taking one of the boxes from behind the door and throwing it on the floor

"My shit wouldn't be in boxes if your shit wasn't every where! You came in here, took all my damn drawers, took all my damn closet space and then you wanna bitch about the boxes!"

"You know what, fuck you!" Terra yelled, flipping him off and leaving the room

Garfield quickly followed after, making sure to slam the door to their room as he did.

"Fuck me! I'm not the one who started this shit!"

"Oh shut up, this whole mess is your fault! Every time Garfield doesn't get what he wants he turns into a big baby and blows a tantrum and makes a mess, just like when you pushed my purse off the counter you dumb ass!"

"Well every thing has to go Terra's way because every one knows Terra's way is the right way!"

"Get out! Get the hell out!"

"Don't worry, I'm going, anything to get the hell away from your crazy ass!

She pushed him over to the door and opened it, shoving him outside.

"You'd better not walk your ass back through this door any time tonight" Terra said

"Don't worry, I won't" he said,

Terra threw his keys out the door before slamming it. Grumbling, Garfield snatched his keys off the floor and quickly left the apartment building.

'Well so much for that'

Tbc


	2. Advice

Summary-Fed up with arguing with Terra, Garfield seeks advice from his good friend Raven, who suggest he should clean up the house. So, he cleans up the house hoping it'll make things between him and Terra little less heated, but in the end all he ends up doing is adding more coals to the fire.

Chapter2-Advice

~2:00 AM~

It was two in the morning and Raven had still been awake, reading a book with the television silently playing, one of those dramatic lifetime movies was on. She was bent on finishing her book and got comfortable under her soft purple comforter. She was leaning back against her two fluffy white pillows and flipping the page, when a noise reached her ears.

"..."

Looking to her closed bedroom door, she waited a second, but didn't hear the sound anymore and brushed it off as her small little house creaking and groaning because of it's age. So, once again engrossed in her book, Raven relaxed and continued reading on from the dramatic fight scene between a female witch a male sorcerer, who was determined to seel the innocent woman's fate.

'Knock-knock!'

Looking up with slightly wide eyes, Raven looked at her bed room door once again.

'Knock-knock!'

Sighing, Raven laid her book down on the bed and got out of bed, walking bare footed across the now cold wooden floor to her door. She went out of the room and to the front door and stood there, arms crossed over her chest.

"Who is it?" she called

"Rae! It's me, Garfield"

Rolling her eyes, Raven walked over to her home security system and disarmed it, before going back to the door and opening it. He walked right through the door, without asking permission for him to enter.

"Please, come right in" Raven said

She closed the door and locked it.

"H-hi Raven" he said, smiling nervously

"Garfield, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning" she said

"I just came from the club" he said, sitting down on the couch

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me why you're here at two in the morning sitting on my couch" she said

"..."

Garfield looked up at Raven and her raised eyebrow, before sighing.

"Terra told me not to come home" he said

"What? Why?" Raven asked

"We got into another argument" he said, shrugging

Since he had gone to the club Garfield had calmed down and was no longer boiling over what had happened earlier. Right now, the man was just tired and wanted some place to sleep and since he couldn't crash in on Victor and his girlfriend, or Richard and his, he decided he come to Raven's.

Sighing, Raven sat down on the couch beside him and crossed her legs.

"About what?" Raven asked

"Me cleaning the apartment"

"She got mad at you for that?" Raven asked

"Well yeah, she kept saying why should I be praised for something she does every night, then I got mad at her and then one thing led to another, and then next thing I knew I was sweeping her purse onto the floor and then she kicked me out" he said, shrugging

"Okay, still not understanding why you came here" Raven said

"Raven, I know that this might be a little much to ask, but...can I please stay here tonight?"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rae, please. I promise you won't even know I'm here" Garfield said, grabbing onto her arm desperately

"Why didn't you go stay with Victor or Richard" Raven said, pulling her arm out his grasp

"Because I didn't want to intrude on Richard and Kori, or Victor and Karen" he said, smiling sheepishly

"Oh, so it's not okay if you intrude on them, but it's okay to intrude on me" she said, crossing her arms over her chest

"W-well, you do live alone, s-so I figured you wouldn't mind the extra company"

"..."

"Raven please, just let me stay here for tonight. You're not really gonna send me to go sleep on a park bench, are you?"

"If you can share a bed with Terra, I think you can share a bench with a homeless guy" Raven said

"That's cold Rae"

"..."

"Raven come on, don't make me start begging" Garfield said

"Isn't that what you were just doing" Raven said, frowning at him

"Oh no Raven, I haven't even began to beg" he said

But she remained unfazed

"Alright, that's it, you asked for it" he said

Raven just let out a sigh.

"Raven pleeeeease!" he said, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Groaning, Raven slapped a hand over his mouth and frowned down at him, with annoyed vein popping out of her forehead.

"If you whine, one more time, I'm gonna wring your neck so you can sleep for all eternity" Raven said

Garfield's eyes slightly widened at her threat.

"Since I don't really seem to have a choice, I will let you stay here"

"Yay!"

"But!" she said, slapping her hand back over his mouth

"..."

"No wandering around my house and no late night snacks, I don't care how hungry you are, you can wait. Also, try and use the bathroom before you go to bed, so you won't have to keep getting up and going to the bathroom" Raven said

He nodded

"Also, you will be sleeping in the guest room which is right beside my room" Raven said

He nodded again

"Do not break, dent or bend anything in that room because if you do, you will be paying for a new one" Raven said

"Yes ma'am" he said, smiling

With that said, Raven got up from her seat on the couch, pulled down her white tank-top and headed for the security system. After that, she turned out the light and began heading for her bedroom.

"Goodnight" she said, before closing her door

"Y-yeah, goodnight"

Sighing, he got off the couch and went to the bathroom, before heading to the guest room and removing all his clothes, except his t-shirt and his boxers. Sighing, he laid down in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The moon was illuminating blue light from outside, giving the whole room a blue, comforting glow. But even with this peaceful atmosphere, Garfield was still...bothered by something.

For some odd reason or another, he wanted to talk to someone about how he was feeling right now. About his feelings for Terra and how the whole situation made him feel. Usually, he wouldn't feel this way, but then again he was never really alone with Raven before. The two of them saw each other mostly when they were with their friends, or when Garfield went by her bookstore to pick up a new date keeping book. But even then, the two didn't ever really get a chance to engage in conversation. This was the only chance he had seen to speak hands on with Raven in a long time and he didn't see why he couldn't take it. He wanted to talk to someone about his feelings and what better person to confide in, than Raven?

She was a great listener and always had some words of wisdom to offer you when you needed them. Even though her last bit of advice didn't really work out, he knew it wasn't her fault. It was Terra's, for being an inconsiderate, selfish little...

There he was again, thinking about Terra and getting angry. He needed to keep his mind of the frustrating blonde, so he decided to take his chances and go and talk to Raven.

Getting out of bed, he silently crept out the door and next door to Raven's room. He gave a small knock at her door, but there was no answer. More than likely it was because she couldn't hear him.

"Raven"

He quietly opened her door, to see Raven's television was still playing and the woman was resting against her pillows, eyes half lidded as they reflected the images the television screen was throwing up.

"Raven you awake?"

He knew it was a stupid question, it was plain as day that she was awake, but he asked anyways as a precaution.

"Hm?"

Raven turned her attention to Garfield as he poked his head in through the door.

"What is it Garfield?" she sighed

"Uh, if you're not sleeping, that is...I was wondering if I could maybe uh...talk to you about something" he said

Raven sat up straight and looked at him. Taking this as a sign she was listening, he went into the room and sat on the end of the bed, his legs crossed.

"Okay, what is it you wanna talk about?" Raven asked

"My feelings about my relationship with Terra" he said

"Oh"

"Raven...is it okay if someone is starting to have doubts about their feelings for another person?"

"Since you're in a relationship where you and Terra aren't legally bonded, yes" she responded

"Bad doubts?"

"Are doubts ever really good"

"Good point. But, what I mean is...you know how when I first met Terra, I was like head over heels in love with her" he said

"Uh if you mean when she told you, you were funny and you did back flips and blew it way out of proportion, then yes, I do remember.

"I'm serious. I'm staring to wonder if it was all just in the feeling of the moment" he said, shrugging

"Well, it's better you figure that out now then when the two of you are walking down the isle" she said

"Yeah, but what do I do about it? Terra's driving me crazy, I can't stand her anymore" he said, frowning at the thought of Terra

"What do you mean you can't stand her?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow

"Exactly what I said, I can not stand her! She drives me crazy all day with all her bitching" he said, waving his arms around for emphasis

"..."

"I can't fucking take it anymore. Each second I'm with her, the more and more I start to resent her. Sometimes when I go to work, I hope I'll come back and she'll be gone" he said

"Wow, that's a whole lot of dislike"

"Rae, what do I do? I can't stand the thought of being with Terra one more second" he said, giving Raven a desperate look

"...Okay, I didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like honesty is the only thing that might be able to help you out" she said

"..."

"You and Terra have been fighting for a month and have only been together a total of two months and a half, this month included"

"Yeah, so"

"So, you and Terra's relationship at this point is, pretty much over" Raven said, shrugging

"...yeah, that makes sense" he sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just hoping my memories of our relationship would have been a bit better"

"There might be a chance that the two of you can still save your relationship, if you still want those fond memories" Raven said

"What could possibly save this?" he said, frowning at the thought of his tattered romance

"Well, relationship therapy" she replied with a shrug

"Relationship therapy?"

"Yes. You can set up an appointment and you and Terra can go see the therapist together and at least try to sort out some of the more complicated problems you two are having" Raven suggested

"Hm...maybe, but Terra's always gone, how am I suppose to get her to a therapy appointment?" he asked

"Well Terra's not gone in the morning. Pick a day she's off and take her then, but make sure you don't tell her where you guys are going until you're already driving there" she said

"I guess, that sounds like a good idea" Garfield said, tapping his chin

"The first session will probably only be the therapist viewing the foundation and stabilization of your relationship. From there, he'll probably tell you if it can be fixed or if it's permanently damaged" Raven said

"I never thought about seeking professional help for something like this" Garfield said, rubbing behind his head

"Most people don't and they let something that could have been fix, permanently break" she said

"Yeah...I'll do it. Thanks Raven, you're the best" Garfield said, hugging his female friend

"You're hugging me"

"S-sorry. Goodnight Rae" he said, blushing as he let go of her

Raven shook her head as, she laid down and turned her back to Garfield as the man left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

The advice Raven gave him would truly put their relationship to the test. The professional would definetly be able to tell if it was time for them to throw in the towel or not because truthfully, Garfield felt he'd waited a little to long and worked a little to hard to get Terra back. He'd hate to watch their relationship, that could have been something wonderful, fall apart.

Tbc

definitely


	3. Session 1

Summary-After Garfield has another fight with Terra, the blonde kicks him out of his own apartment, forcing him to find some place else to sleep for the night. In the midst of the night, Garfield wanders to Raven's seeking shelter and once again, the wise woman gives him a piece of advice in hopes to help rid her friend of his relationship problems once and for all.

Chapter3-Session 1

~8:30 AM~~Garfield's apartment~

It was eight thirty when Garfield walked through the door of his apartment. He had left Raven's house some where around seven and wandered for a bit, until he finally wandered home. He had needed time to think about how he was gonna execute his plan of calling a therapist and most importantly, getting the bitchy blonde to attend. When he'd finally thought up his plan, he'd finally made his way back home.

Garfield had just walked through the front door of his apartment and was standing there letting what he planned to do sink in, so he didn't make any mistakes.

"Wait...where am I suppose to find a relationship therapist?" Garfield asked no on in particular

"Oh, it's you"

Looking up, Garfield was surprised to see Terra was still at home. He had expected her to be gone by now and thought he'd come home to an empty apartment.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to work" Garfield said, walking over to the counter

"I don't go until nine thirty today" she said, grabbing her thermos cup off the drying wrack and putting the cap on it

"Oh. Right"

Yawning, Garfield began to make his way for their bedroom.

"Hey"

Stopping, the green headed man turned around and looked at the woman.

"I just cleaned the bedroom, so do be a favor and don't go in there and throw your clothes all over the damn place" she said, hands on her hips

He rolled his eyes, before continuing into the room.

"Did you hear what I just said!"

"I heard you! Damn, I just got home, get off my back" he'd mumbled the last part

Taking off his clothes, Garfield hung his sweater back up and threw his shorts into the hamper, along with his socks and put his shoes neatly in the closet. Once he was done, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, ready to fall back asleep. He'd make the call to the therapist later, considering Terra wouldn't be home till probably hours after she got off work.

Just as he was dozing off, the door opened and he heard the sound of Terra's heels walk into the room. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to be sleep, waiting for her to inspect the room and leave.

'_That's right Terra, it's clean and there ain't a damn thing you can say'_

With a victorious smirk on his lips, Garfield snuggled deeper into his pillows and prepared to fall asleep once and for all. And even though she didn't find anything out of place in the room, she still made sure to disturb him on her way out, by slamming the bedroom door and the front door once she left.

'_Argh'_

Garfield slept for almost three extra hours, before he'd woken up again. He had plans to call Raven and ask her if she knew any good therapist right after he finished cleaning up.

So, after showering, brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant and fixing his hair, Garfield picked up his cell phone and called Raven. He thought it would be safest to call Rachel and the therapist on his cell phone, just in case who ever was doing the therapy needed to contact him for what ever reason. At least this way he could make sure that Terra wouldn't be able to find out what he'd planned to do by getting a message or a call before he did.

"Hello"

"Raven, hey, it's Gar" he said, plopping down on the couch

"What is it now?" Raven said

"Well uh, I was just wondering if maybe you knew any good therapist" he said, rubbing behind his head sheepishly

He heard the woman on the other side sigh.

"Did you even look at the phone book" Rachel said

"Well...no, I just thought since it was your idea, maybe you might know some great therapist or something" he said

Once again, he heard her sigh

"Okay, there's this therapist named Kyd, that might be able to help you" she said

"Kyd?"

"Yes, his name is Dr. Wkyd" she replied

"Oh, um cool. Do you have his number?" he asked

"Yes, I do and the address"

Rachel proceeded to give Garfield all the information he needed, before giving him one last piece of info.

"Make sure when you call, you tell them you want to set up an appointment with him specifically" she said

"Will do, thanks Raven. Call you later" he said

"Goodbye"

With that, he hung up his cell phone and dialed the number he scribbled down on a memo pad specifically for taking phone messages and such that was sitting on the coffee table. It didn't take long for who ever took the appointments to answer the phone.

"Hello, Jump-City medical facility, how may I help you?" a woman's voice answered

"Um, hi. My name's Garfield Logan and I'm calling to make an appointment with relationship specialist...Dr. Kyd Wkyd" he said

"Dr. Wkyd?"

"Yes"

"Hold on just a second please, let me see if he has any free appointments"

Garfield patiently tapped the pen he'd only been using seconds before on the table, as he waited for the woman to return to the phone with the schedule.

"Alright, Mr. Logan, Mr. Wkyd has three openings for this week" she said

"Cool, what days?"

"Well, there's one for tomorrow at ten-thirty am, one for Friday at two pm and another on Sunday for nine o'clock" she said

"Uh...okay...how about the one for tomorrow" he said

"Tomorrow's ten-thirty...alright, you're all set" she said

"Thanks, so I just show up and that's it?" Garfield asked

"Actually, we ask our newest couples to arrive an hour early, so you can fill out the forms necessary for you to get treatment here" she explained

"Okay, so that means nine thirty. I can do that. Thanks" he said

"You're welcome Mr. Logan and if you have any more questions, just call and we'll answer them for you"

"Gee, thanks" he said

"Welcome, have a nice day"

"You too"

"Bye, bye"

Hanging up his cell phone, Garfield pulled up Rachel's contact and pushed the green button. It took her a while to answer this time, but Garfield was sure it was because of the store.

"Hello"

"Rae, I made the appointment"

"That's good. When is it?" she asked

"Tomorrow at ten-thirty"

"Is that a good time?"

"Yeah, it's gonna have to be" he replied

"Well, good luck Gar. I have to go, I have customers waiting" she said

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Garfield would wait till tomorrow to explain to Terra that he was taking her some place. He'd just have to make sure he woke before she did, so he could call her job and tell them she would not be coming in that day because of a personal issue. He was sure she'd be heated, but hopefully she would appreciate that he was trying to go out of his way to get them the help they needed to fix their more than f'd up relationship.

~Next-Day 6:20 am~

The next day, Garfield got up pretty damn early to beat Terra. He'd as quietly as possible, walked to the phone and dialed the number of Terra's job and when her boss picked up, he told her that there was a family emergency and that him and Terra had to go meet her mother immediately because her father had a heart attack. He made sure to do some real good acting to get the boss to believe to him. He'd even pretended that Terra was crying in his ear and that he couldn't hear him, just for the extra affect.

Once the damage had been done and he said Terra could take the day off, Garfield was almost half-way there. Now all he had to do was get Terra to drive to the therapy office with him. Now this part, he wasn't so sure if it was going to go smoothly, but he'd improvise where ever he had to.

He had spent most of yesterday trying to think up questions she might ask or excuses she might make and he'd come up with something for everyone of them.

Now he'd get himself ready and Terra would be up in an hour or so. So he cleaned himself up, made himself look presentable for an occasion like this and made coffee for Terra. Hopefully this would be a good ice-breaker for what he was about to tell her.

No sooner did her brew coffee, did Terra come out of the bedroom. Scratching her blonde head and yawning, Terra walked into the kitchen and practically jumped out of her skin when her boyfriend stepped in front of her with a cup in hands.

"Good morning, Terra" he said, smiling

Right off the bat, she knew something was up

"Good morning" she said, cautiously

"I made you some coffee" he said, offering her the cup

Taking the cup, Terra eyed it and then narrowed her eyes at Garfield, before giving the dark fluid a sniff.

"What did you put in this?"

"Nothing, I left it plain so you could make it the way you like it" he said

"Why?"

"Why didn't I flavor it?"

"No, why did you make me coffee?" she asked

"Because you're my girlfriend and I...lov-...and I wanted to do something nice for you to make up for the cleaning thing"

Terra rose a fine eyebrow at him

"You're right you know, you do keep the house clean and I should be more considerate, considering that I'm never home at night and always asleep or out during the day" he said, smiling

"Alright, what have you done" she said, setting the cup on the counter and crossing her arms over her chest

"N-nothing, why?"

"Because you're acting weird" she said

"Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend" he said

"Why the sudden urge to do good now? Just a day ago, you were sweeping my purse on the floor and yelling at me" she said

"True, but I wanna make amends and I wanna do that by taking you out today" he said, rubbing behind his neck

"T-taking me out?"

"Yeah"

"Gar, I have to go to work, I don't have time" she said, going to the fridge to retrieve her creamer

"Don't worry about that, I've already taken care of it"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I called your job and told them you couldn't come in today" he said, smiling brightly

"Why would you do that without asking me? How do you know I didn't have something important to do" she said, frowning

"Well, I figured you could miss one day, I mean with you working hard and all" he said

"..."

"You could use a break anyway" he said

Sighing, Terra closed her mouth and went to making up her coffee.

"Now hurry up and get dressed, so we can go" he said

"We're going now?"

"Yeah"

Terra just went to sipping her coffee at a slow pace. It took her at least fifteen minutes to drink it all and he wanted to snap at her, but he chose not too. Everything seemed to be going smoothly and he didn't want to mess it up. So once she finished, he sat patiently on the couch, texting Victor to pass the time.

Once Terra came out fully dressed in a pair of jeans, some black flats and a yellow silk blouse and with her shades hanging on the bridge of her nose as she dug through her purse, he practically yelled 'finally!'.

"You ready?"

"I guess" Terra said, putting on lip-gloss while she looked in her compact mirror

"Well lets go then" he said, ushering her out the door

"Hey wait a minute, you never even told me where we were going" she said, stopping

"It's a surprise, now come on" he said, dragging her

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance as her boyfriend childishly dragged her out of their apartment and down the stairs.

Once they were in Garfield's green mustang, he quickly sped out of the parking lot and made his way for the office. He'd tried to memorize the address by heart so he wouldn't have to look at the white piece of paper in his pocket. Thankfully, Terra was sitting quietly beside him with her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to figure where her boyfriend could possibly be taking her.

"Are almost there?" she asked

Looking over at her, Garfield cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, like in ten more minutes" he said

"Where are we going?" she asked again

"It's a surprise remember" he said

"Garfield, we're in the car driving into the city during the early morning rush hour, where could you possibly be taking me at this time of day that's a surprise" she said, in annoyed tone

"We're here" Garfield said, spotting the address on the tall, glass like building

Ducking two lanes, Garfield evaded Terra's questions and instead turned into the parking lot and found a spot. Once they'd completely stopped, Terra got out and looked up at where they were and rose an eyebrow.

"What the hell are we doing at an office building" she said, frowning

"You'll see, just come on" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside

When they got inside, he didn't waste any time repeatedly pushing the button for the elevator to open, until it opened. Pushing the button for floor five, he waited impatiently as the elevator shot up to floor five.

Terra was beginning to get impatient and fed up with Garfield holding off on telling her what she wanted to know. Where he was taking her, she was starting not to like the looks of it and had her right mind to stop the elevator and get out, but her plans were soon ruined as the door opened and Garfield yanked her out and into an office?

Terra looked around to see that the place was completely deserted.

"Garfield, what the hell is going on?" she said, frowning

"I'll explain in a moment, just sit down over there so I can get us signed in" he said, smiling in hopes it would take her curiosity up a notch

"Gar, I don't wanna sit down, I wanna know what's going on"

Well, so much for evasion, looks like it's time for him to break out once of his lies.

"We're gonna get something special done" he said, smiling at her as he told the woman at the counter who he was and accepted the clipboard she offered him

Taking it, he sat down beside Terra and began to quickly fill out the information.

"What exactly are we getting done?" she demanded more so than asked

"Something really cool, you'll love it" he said

Growling, Terra tried to peek over his shoulder to see what he was filling out, but he quickly turned away from her and continue to fill out the forms necessary to get this treatment he was seeking. As Garfield finished scribbling down his last signature as well as Terra's on the dotted line, he handed the clipboard back to the woman at the large brown desk.

At that moment, a door a little ways from where Garfield and Terra were sitting up against the wall opened and a middle aged man and woman walked out, holding each other's arms.

'_Wow, this guy must be good if those people are smiling like that_'

"Mr and Mrs. Clide, see you in a few weeks for your update"

"Thanks Mr. Wkyd"

"..."

"Mr. Logan you and your partner are up" he said

Garfield got up and grabbed Terra's hand and as the woman stood up, her blue eyes bugged out her head as she felt she'd figured out what this was about.

"Great, come on Terra"

"Hold on!"

Looking at her, Terra pointed to Garfield with wide eyes before saying;

"Is this a legal office?" she asked

"No" he replied, giving her an odd look

"Oh, okay"

With that, the couple walked into the room and a man who was about as pale as Raven, but with a bluer complexion closed the door. His hair was black and slightly shaggy and he didn't look any younger than them. His eyes were a weird dark color and for a moment, they almost seemed deep crimson. He had on a dark blue sweater with a white collar and a pair of black slacks with some black loafers.

He was scribbling something down on a clipboard and paper, before he walked over to a chair that was stationed in front of the couch Garfield and Terra had sat down on.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Logan" he said

"Uh actually, M-mr. Wkyd, it's Mr. Logan and Mrs. Markov" Terra corrected, remembering what the two people had called them who had just came out

"Oh, my apologies. Mr. Logan and Ms. Markov, hello, I'm relationship specialist Dr. Kyd Kkyd" he said, crossing one leg over the other

"D-doctor?" Terra said

"Yes and if you doubt my practices, fill free to inspect my three degrees in psychologies on the wall above your heads" he said

Terra and Garfield looked at the three degrees, before looking back at the odd man.

"And if that's not enough, I have pictures from college graduation on my desk" he said, motioning to the three pictures of him and his family at a graduation ceremony

"Actually, Dr. Wkyd, I wasn't doubting your practices, but I wanted to be sure I heard you correctly. Did you just say, relationship specialist?" Terra said

"Yes, I did Ms. Markov" he said

Terra went slack jawed, before she turned to Garfield with a glare scary enough to rival Raven's.

"Ha, surprise?" he said

"Garfield Mark Logan, of all the dirty, low down things to do-"

"Terra I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but I didn't know how else to get you to come down" he said

"How about asking me"

"I would have, but I knew you would just say no" he said

"How the hell are you gonna tell me what I'm gonna say? I mean you called up my job and made up some lie about me not coming so you could drag me to a therapy session that I didn't even agree to" she said, frowning

"So Ms. Markov, you didn't know about this session?" the doctor asked, having been scribbling since their bicker began

"No" Terra snapped, looking directly at the green headed man beside her

"Now why is that Mr. Logan?"

"Because I knew if I'd asked, she would just say no" he replied

"Stop putting words in my mouth, you have no idea what I was going to say" she said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Ms. Markov, had Mr. Logan told you about the appointment, would you have come?" Dr. Wkyd asked

"No because unlike mister liar-pants on fire over here, I have a real job" she responded

"I wish you'd stop saying that. Anyone can drink coffee all day, file papers and answer the phone, but it takes real work and responsibility to keep a night club running for over nine hours" Garfield replied, frowning

"Oh what ever, you keep telling yourself you're doing real work" she said, crossing her legs

"You act like you're such a good person! At least I care enough about our relationship to give up a couple of hours in my day to try and fix this shit!" Garfield said

"Calm down please. I'm going to ask you two a few simple questions about your relationship and I want you to answer truthfully because if you lie, I won't be able to properly provide you with the services you need" Dr. Wkyd instructed

"What do you wanna know?" Garfield asked, anxious to get this process started in hopes that he and Terra would be able to go through one day without fighting

"Well, my first question is, how long have you two been in a relationship?"

"Two months" Terra said, frowning

The doctor stopped scribbling and looked up at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you only count the past two months. We were actually dating a few years ago when we were in high school, but she moved and we broke up for a while and when she returned, we got back together" Garfield explained

"I see. Okay, where do you say your relationship stands trust wise?"

"Not in a good position" Garfield answered

"What about honesty"

"Not in a good spot either" she answered

"Alright...emotionally?"

"What emotion?" Terra said

"Okay, that's not good. How about communication?"

"Terrible, all she does and yell and scream at me all the time" Garfield said

"Me! You're the one who starts the arguments with your stupidity" Terra said

"See, there she goes" he said

"You are this close to getting bopped" she said, frowning

"Now, now Ms. Markov, lets not threaten Mr. Logan. Now, you two seem to be in pretty bad shape. Any idea of when the damage could have been done?" he asked

"No, not really" he said

"When did you two start arguing? Recently?"

"Actually we've been arguing since we started out relationship over again" Garfield said

"I see. Do you two think that there's a chance that the two of you might not know how to communicate with each other as well as you did in high school?"

Garfield rubbed under his chin.

"Yeah, I guess" he said

Terra sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"What are your thoughts Ms. Markov?" Dr. Wkyd asked

"If there's any communication problems, they're his fault for acting like a teenager all the time. I mean I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm his mother, cleaning up after his messes and stuff" Terra replied

"And sometimes I feel like I'm living in a house with a banshee because she's always screaming and yelling like she's crazy" he said

"You know what Garfield I-"

"It seems to me that you two are having a hard time expressing yourselves in a more calmer expression" he said, cutting them off before they got started again

"Possibly" Garfield said

"Well, that's what we'll work on first. You and Terra should try and communicate with each other in a more calmer way. Like instead of yelling at Garfield and calling him names, why don't you try to calmly explain to Garfield how you feel about his actions" the doctor explained

Terra once again sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on Ms. Markov, give it a shot. Tell Garfield how you feel about him not telling you about this appointment"

"Fine...Garfield, I am very...displeased with the choice you made about calling my job, lying and making this appointment without my consent first" she said

"Good, now Garfield it's your turn. Explain to Terra, calmly, why you did not inform her"

"Terra, I didn't tell you about the appointment because I felt that you would say no and I didn't know any other way than to lie to get you down here" he said

"See, you can communicate without raising your voices, continue" Dr. Wykd said

"...I wish you would have asked me first, instead of assuming that you knew what my feelings were going to be about addressing this matter" she said

"I understand and I'm sorry, but sometimes...sometimes you make me feel like you don't care about us" he said

"..."

"I mean, I know it's been a while and all and things may seem...broken between us, but I believe that there's a way for us to fix it" Garfield said

"Garfield...sometimes, when things are broken...they can't be fixed"

"..."

"Or either they don't need to be fixed...It's like a lap top. Say you have an old model and it breaks and crashes and shuts off on you repeatedly. Don't you think it's time to get a new lap top?" she said

"That could be the case, but why get a new one and waste the money, if the one you have isn't completely lost?"

Sighing, Terra rubbed behind her head

"True, but sometimes...you might end up spending more money and time trying to fix it than you would if you just bought a brand new one" she said

"I'm willing to put all my time and money into fixing that laptop Terra" he said

Sighing in defeat, Terra turned towards the therapist who was watching their reaction to each other's words.

"Did you both understand what the other was trying to say?" he asked

"Yes" Garfield said, Terra giving a short nod

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think...I think maybe we need to come here again" Garfield said

"I'll schedule another appointment for this week" Dr. Wykd said with a nod

Garfield looked at Terra, who covered her face with her hands. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

'_Maybe things might work out after all...' _

Tbc


	4. Session 2

Summary-After Garfield and Raven share an intimate night together, the two of them begin to feel great regret for their decision. But after Garfield goes home and has yet another argument with Terra, the man changes his mind and decides he _doesn't_ regret it one little bit.

Chapter4-Session 2

Garfield and Terra's next session was only a day away and to say that they'd finally found the help they needed would be a big, fat lie. As soon as Garfield and Terra had returned to their apartment after their first session, Terra left the house. When Garfield had asked her where she was going, her response had been 'out with her friends'. It may have been more calmly said and she may not have rolled her eyes or given him a frown, but Terra went out with her girl friends everyday and was gone all day.

He'd been wondering why the car ride home was so quiet and once Terra left, he'd figured it out. The blonde must have been texting her friends the whole time. But he wasn't exactly surprised at Terra's actions. He should have known better than to think that going to one session and getting their feelings and such out with the therapist would be enough to make Terra stay home for just one night.

But what he wasn't expecting was for when he got home, to see that she was barely stepping through the door herself. When he'd asked her where she'd been all night, she once again replied with 'the girls'. When he asked her what they were doing, she responded that they'd went out to a night club to have a few drinks and unwind. He knew Terra had been telling the truth because he could smell the alcohol on her breath and stench of night club on her clothing.

He was upset about Terra coming home so late, but he didn't want to start an argument, so he just shut his mouth and didn't say anything. The next morning came all to quickly for him and the only reason why he'd felt like that was because when Terra woke up again, it seemed like they hadn't ever even went to therapy.

The woman was just as grumpy and bitchy as she was every morning. She was complaining about him leaving his shoes on the floor again and blah, blah, blah. It didn't take long for Garfield's 'maybe this will work out' attitude to die and fade out of his mind completely.

At the end of the appointment yesterday, the therapist had told Garfield there was a small chance that they might be able to reignite the flame in their relationship, but Garfield was beginning to wonder if that was possible. Nothing he'd said to Terra seemed to make a bit of difference to her. It was like it had all gone in one ear and out the other. That was why, after Terra had left he hadn't wasted any time getting out bed and going straight to Raven's book shop where he knew he could confide in his friend.

So, when the door to Raven's shop was thrown open with extreme vigor, almost enough to crack the glass that made up the door, the woman made a pained face. Without even having to look at the door, she knew who it was. Garfield had made one to many of the same entrances before for her not to know who it was.

"Garfield" she said, through clenched teeth once the green headed man approached the counter

"Oh my god, Raven you will not believe this" he said, walking behind the counter and resting against the counter top

Raven let out a sigh

"I'm sure what ever it is you have to tell me won't be to unbelievable Garfield" she replied, flipping a page in her book

"So, we went to therapy yesterday" he said

"Yes, I remember you calling me and telling me you were going the day before" Raven said

"I was suppose to call you yesterday, but after we'd came home I took a nap and Terra left again" he said

"By the way, how did the therapy session go?" she asked, actually curious to here about the status of her friend's screwed up relationship

"It went good, I guess" he said, frowning

"What happened?" she said in an all knowing tone, as she closed the book she had been reading when he walked in

"Well Raven, yesterday we went to talk to this guy and he pretty much gave the me the idea that our relationship might be able to be saved"

"Ok"

"And I had hope you know, considering Terra didn't run off or anything, but my hope died this morning" he said

"Why?"

"Because, the moment she got out of bed it was like we'd never even went to see the guy. She turned back into the same person she was the day before" he said

"Garfield fixing a relationship can be a long and painful process. Wether it's you who needs to change or your partner who needs to change and in your case, Terra's the one who needs to change. But you can't just expect for Terra to fix herself over night. This is gonna take some time and from the things you've told me, it's probably gonna take a lot of time" Raven said

"Raven some of the things she was saying yesterday gave me the impression that she just wanted to give up on us, but I don't want to. I mean, there might be a chance for us to fix this" Garfield said

"So you think she's lost hope" Raven said

"Yeah, that's what is seems like to me" he responded

"Well, you know Terra better than the rest of us" Raven said, shrugging and reopening her book

"If he could just make her stop screaming at me, that would be a big accomplishment" he said

"Well, good luck. Hope it all works out for you" Raven said, going back to reading her book

"Hey dude, I thought we were talking?" he said, elbowing her

"We were, but now I am reading" she said, elbowing him harder

"Ow, alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted. See ya Rae" he said, giving the woman a small hug before he left the shop

Raven shook her head at Garfield.

"Azar have mercy on that idiotic man's soul"

_~Session Day~_

When the day of Garfield and Terra's second session finally came along, the green headed young man couldn't be happier. As soon as they got into Dr. Kyd's office, he was going to tell him exactly what had happened after their first appointment. Hopefully the man would be able to make sense out of the woman's sudden mood change because god knew he had no idea what had caused the dramatic change.

"I can't believe I'm coming here again" Terra sighed, as they signed in d

"Terra you agreed" he said

"I did not agree, you agreed for the both of us, remember?" she said, frowning

Garfield rolled his eyes and slapped a hand to his head. It had only been a day or two and already Terra had managed to drive him back to the state he was in once they'd fist visited.

"Mr. Logan and Ms. Markov"

Getting up quickly from his seat on the couch, Garfield went into the room with Terra following behind. Once the two had taken their seat in the same place they had been before, Dr. Kyd picked up his clipboard again flipped through some pages.

"Okay, last time you two were here, it was your first session and we went over talking to each other in a calm matter without yelling" he said, studying the paper

Garfield rolled his eyes, knowing that Terra had definitely not followed the new rule.

"So, how has that been going?" he asked, flipping back to the first page

"You mean talking to each other calmly?" Garfield said

Dr. Kyd nodded his head

"Terribly" Garfield responded, looking directly at Terra as he said this

The blonde rolled her own blue eyes and crossed her legs, looking in the other direction.

"How come?"

"I don't know doc, why don't you ask Terra" he replied

"Terra, Garfield seems to be blaming your lack of success on you, is that true?"

"No" she snapped

"Oh yes it is. He gives us two days to practice this new technique and you can't even speak calmly to me for two damn hours. Explain that" he said

"I wouldn't have to yell at you if you wouldn't do such childish things!" she said

Dr. Kyd sighed

"Back to square one again" he said

"It's her fault" Garfield said, pointing at her

"See, you're doing it right now, being completely childish" she said, slapping his hand out of her face

"Mr. Logan and Ms. Markov, one thing that I found works with all patients is taking out blaming. Don't blame things on each other and it won't start an argument. Wouldn't you agree that's logical?" the pale man asked

"Yeah, I guess" Garfield said with a shrug

"Okay then, lets try that out. Now Mr. Logan, without using the blaming tone or blaming words, explain why you think Terra has not been cooperative"

"Well...I feel Terra has not been cooperative because she spends to much time out with her friends, drinking all the time" he said

"I do not"

"Ms. Markov, please let Mr. Logan finish"

Terra frowned and looked in the other direction

"Every night she's gone. I go to work at night because I run a night club and when I come back, I expect her to be there you know because she's a responsible adult now, you don't have time to go out partying every night. We're not teenagers anymore" Garfield said

The doctor nodded, scribbling down everything he heard

"I don't know how much she drinks, but I know the night after we came here, she went out and had liquor with her friends at a club because I could smell it all over her and what I wanna know is; what do I do or say that makes you prefer to be at a club dancing around a whole bunch of sweaty, drunken people, then at home with me for the three hours I'm home after you get back" he said

"That's a good question Ms. Markov. Why don't you wanna spend your extra time with Garfield?"

"I...It's not that I don't want to...it's just...I don't feel like we have time" she responded

"Terra we can be together on the weekends when you're home, but you never stay home. I get up in the morning and she's gone" Garfield said

"Where do you go Terra?" the doctor asked

"To get breakfast with friends and go shopping" she said

"Funny you say that because you never come home with anything" Garfield said

"Garfield when I get home you're gone" she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"That maybe so, but I see you everyday and you never have on anything I've never seen before, not even a pair of socks" he said

"Garfield it's not like I'm rolling in money, I can't buy things all the time" she said, crossing her arms over her chest

"But the times that you do, what do you come home with?"

"Let me think...uh..."

"Nada. Nothing, you never bring anything home, not even an empty star-bucks cup and you guys go there every weekday night according to you" Garfield said

"What are you trying to say?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him

"Nothing, just that you never come home with anything" he said

"Look what me and my girlfriends do is none of your business. I don't ask about the things you do with your friends and you work at a night club, so who knows what you could be doing" she said

"We're not suppose to be blaming remember" doctor Kyd said

"We're not blaming, I'm simply stating the cold hard truth" Garfield said

"No you're not, you're trying to accuse me of something like the childish baby you are!"

"Calm down Ms. Markov" the doctor said, eyeing her

Terra rolled her eyes

"And now the damn therapist is taking sides, but why am I surprised? It's two dumb men against one woman" she said

"Terra what are you talking about?" Garfield said, frowning

"Ms. Markov, I assure you I am not taking sides" the doctor said, sitting the clipboard down in his lap

"Like hell you are. I'm out of here"

Terra got up, taking her purse with her.

"Terra! Terra!"

Getting up from his seat on the couch, Garfield went after her.

"Terra, where the hell are you going?" he said, grabbing onto her

Terra pushed the man away from her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Dude, what is your fucking problem?"

"You! First you drag me up here without telling me, now you're trying to tell that man that I'm cheating on you just so he'll be on poor little Garfield's side!"

"Did you hear that come out of my mouth!"

"No, but you did a real good job implying it!"

"I wasn't even implying that! But now that you're going crazy on me, maybe I should be wondering and implying!"

At his comment, Terra punched the boy in the arm. In absolute shock, Garfield stared at the girl with a gaping mouth. In all the years they had known each other and been together, Terra had never hit him.

"Jerk!"

Turning her back, Terra left the facility while Garfield stood there rubbing his arm. Terra was the first female to punch him harder than the famous Raven Rachel Roth, who was known for her rock hard punches, which he'd experienced on a number of occasions as a high school student.

"What the hell was that?"

Tbc


	5. Aggressive

Summary-After going to the therapist the first time, Terra tried to get out there that she wanted to stop trying, but Garfield also got out there that he didn't want to stop trying. During the second session, Terra seems already have lost her patience is being snappy again, that he expected. What Garfield didn't expect her to do was become aggressive.

Chapter5-Aggressive

After Terra had walked out on their second session, Garfield had pretty much lost hope in ever getting her to return, Doctor Kyd had made another appointment for them anyways. Although his try, try again attitude had gotten him into a little more trouble than he'd like recently, he wasn't gonna deny he wanted to use this to his advantage. Once he'd basically accused Terra of cheating and the girl had snapped in the office, suspicion had rose within him. He wanted to know what else he could get out of her through these therapy sessions.

He didn't like the idea that Terra having an affair would answer all questions as to why she was out so long and so many times a week, but if that was the case, he would just have to face it and take it like a man. But if Garfield was gonna take such a painful blow right to the face, he was gonna make sure he got her to admit it to his face before he took anything.

They didn't have another appointment till next week, so he was gonna spend the week trying to figure Terra out. He wanted to know if the female was being unfaithful in their relationship and if so, why? He knew that she complained about his habits, but those things never bothered her before, but then again he had to keep in mind that they weren't living together at the time. But Terra had been to his house and in his room when they were teens. She saw how messy it was and what she'd be getting into had she'd ever decided to pursue a long-term relationship with him. So she had no one to blame for her misfortune in that field but herself.

As for the other parts of their relationships, Garfield couldn't see how she could complain. It wasn't like he forgot her birthday or something. He was a good lover, or at least he thought so. He felt her gave Terra what she needed as far as necessities and other material things were involved, but then the woman never asked him for anything. She claimed to be getting everything she wanted and/or needed, which also pointed to another man being apart of Terra's life. She'd claimed to have bought new clothes when out shopping with her friends, yet he'd failed to see any evidence of her supposed activities. If she did buy new clothes they could always be at her other boyfriend's place of refuge. Or, they could have just been hiding in the closet somewhere.

Garfield had been brushing his teeth when the idea to scope the closet while Terra was preoccupied with a phone call had popped into his brain. So without giving his plan any further thought (which might have been needed), Garfield spit for the last time and cleaned up his tooth brush, before he made a bee-line to the bedroom and closed the door.

Terra noticed this, but she wasn't alarmed by it. She was irritated by how loud the man managed to be just by closing a door though.

Once Garfield was safe behind dry wall, paint and wall paper, the man went directly to the closet and began to dig through it. All of Terra's clothes were pretty much in the front, but he wanted to see if she had buried something in the back or maybe between the folds of his own clothing.

"Okay, something I've never seen her in"

Digging through the clothes he pulled out a pink knitted sweater (something he'd seen), a black shiny mini-dress (something he'd seen), a blue stripped button shirt (something he'd seen) a woman's pant suit (something he'd seen), five pair of blue jeans, some with decoration on back something he'd also seen. He pulled out about ten or more t-shirts, five more dresses, a black coat, eleven skirts, and twenty different blouses.

"And still I've failed to see anything new"

He'd put all of Terra's clothes on the bed and was still digging through the closet.

"There's nothing in here, but my clothes now...hm, I'd have a lot more space if all her crap wasn't in here"

Shrugging, Garfield put all of Terra's clothes back into the closet and went to digging through the drawers. All of Terra's bras and underwear he'd pretty much seen. She had tons of undershirts, socks, the usual stuff. It wasn't till he got to the bottom of the drawer did he remove something he'd never seen in his life. It was a g-string and it was a red one. It had little glittery flowers all over it and because there was no longer a tag on it, it made him wonder where it'd come from and when and where she'd worn it.

Picking it up for closer inspection, he pulled on it, stretching it. He knew it was nasty to smell a pair of underwear, but he was assuming they were clean and if not, maybe they had a smell to em. Like the smell of another man's bed or cologne or something.

While Garfield was inspecting though, the door opened and Terra walked in phone held to her ear by her shoulder.

"Yeah it's in my purse just let me..."

When she spotted Garfield, who had his back turned to her and she saw what he was stretching out, she grabbed the phone with her hand.

"Let me call you back" hanging up the phone, she closed the door with her foot, making sure it slammed

Jumping ten feet in the air, Garfield turned around to face the blonde and she did not look happy. She had a frown on her face, her arms crossed over her chest as she walked up to him, throwing her cell phone on the bed in process.

"T-terra"

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded through gritted teeth

"I...nothing, I was just uh...looking for some socks" he said, rubbing behind his neck

"Those aren't socks" she said, pointing to the thong in his hands

"O-oh"

Hiding them behind his back, Garfield cleared his throat nervously.

"And that's my drawer, why would you be looking for socks in my drawers?"

She was getting closer with every word she spoke

"I..I thought I might have a clean pair mixed up in your's or something" he replied

"Tell me Garfield, how in the hell do you think I'd get my size nine feet mixed up with your size eleven, dirty, hole filled excuses for socks"

"They are not dirty or filled with holes and for your information, I just bought some new ones"

"Oh shut it! And give me that!"

Snatching the underwear out of his hands, Terra glared at Garfield.

"What the hell are you doing going through my things!"

"Just curious about some of these clothes you bought. In which by the way, I failed to find anything new you'd bought. In fact that entire closet is filled with old clothes" Garfield said

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying when we were at Dr. Kyd's office, you said that you had been out with your friends and that you had bought new clothes and stuff, but that was the only thing I've found that I've never seen before" Garfield said

"...You are not accusing me of cheating a second time" Terra said

"If the thong fits"

In response to his sly comment, Terra slapped the man across the face. Stumbling back from the cheek reddening blow, Garfield rubbed his face and stared at Terra in disbelief.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem!"

"You! You have your nerve to come stand here and accuse me of cheating when we both know you're the one being unfaithful in this relationship!"

"Oh hell no! You are not gonna turn the tables over on me Terra! I'm one hundred and ten percent faithful to your skinny ass and you know it!"

"Those who accuse others of being unfaithful are the unfaithful ones Garfield!"

"That's not true. You're just trying to drag me down to keep yourself from looking like the two-timing slut you are!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Terra snapped and before Garfield knew what was happening, the woman was slapping him across the face and all out wailing on him. She even punched him in the jaw.

"Terra, what the hell are you doing!"

But she continued hitting him.

"Stop it!"

After smashing the man in the eye, he'd had enough.

"Get off me!" he pushed the woman back and onto her behind

Looking up at him in disbelief, Terra swept her hair out of her face and stood up. While Garfield was rubbing his face painfully, Terra came up to him and kicked him in the groin, making the man double over and hit the floor in pain.

"I want you out of here by the time I get out the shower and take some extra clothes because this time, I don't wanna see your face for a very long time!"

With that, the woman stalked out of the room and slammed the bedroom door. Once Garfield had recovered from the blow to his jewels, he didn't waste time packing up his clothes in his lime-green backpack, getting dressed and leaving the house, but not without his shades.

He didn't plan on returning, even if it was rightfully his home and Terra should be the one packing and leaving for the day, he did it anyways to avoid anymore conflict.

_~3:30 A.M.-Raven's house~_

It was three thirty a.m. and Raven was fast asleep. She had always been a light sleeper. The smallest of sounds could wake the woman with a start. Even the sound of the house creaking because of it's age had woken her up a few times. She knew it was because she was living alone and her father had always taught her to be on alert. She had been on alert ever since she was a teenager and she didn't see it changing anytime soon. She'd inherited many traits from her father, some she wished she hadn't and being a very light sleeper was one of them.

It often left her feeling tired and sluggish through out her day which could be a problem depending on what she had going that day. On the days when she was having a sale or a new book came out was the two days she hated the most. She'd always be able to scrape up the needed energy for her dance classes in the evening, but that was only due to her love of tea. If it wasn't for tea, Raven would be one sleepy brod.

'Knock-knock'

She turned

'Knock-knock!'

She finally woke up on the second knock, but she wasn't sure if she was dreaming of someone knocking on the door or not, so she waited.

'Knock-knock!'

"What the hell"

Throwing the blankets back, Raven got out of bed and walked barefoot across her cold wooden floor. Unlocking and opening her bedroom door, she walked to the front door.

"Who is it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"Gar"

Rolling her eyes, she went to her security system and disarmed it.

"Should have known"

Opening the door, she let the green haired man inside. Closing the door behind him, she leaned against it, with both hands on her hips and from her position she didn't have any intention of leaving the door.

"Thanks Rae, it was getting cold out there" Garfield said

"Do you want to explain to me, what the you're doing here and three o'clock in the morning?" Raven said

Turning to look at the woman through his teal colored shades, Garfield cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"Well uh...you see R-raven...uh me and Terra got into a fight again and she kind of..."

"..."

"Kicked me out"

"You let her kick you out of your own apartment, again" Raven said, raising her eyebrow

"Hey dude, this time it was a life or deaf situation. I mean you should have seen her, she was totally out of control" Garfield said, pointing at Raven

"Mhm, how so?"

Sighing, Garfield removed his shades and showed Raven his black eye, the scratch on the side of his nose, and his busted lip which he'd managed to tend to at work.

"What the hell happened to your face?" she asked, with slightly wide eyes

"She beat the hell out of me" Garfield sighed

"And once again, you let her?" Raven said, frowning

"What the hell was I suppose to do? I can't hit a woman and besides, she took me by surprise when she hit me the first time" he replied

"Garfield, I don't think you realize exactly how much damage Terra did you" Raven said, touching the man's eye to have him flinch away from her touch in pain

"Did you tend to your wounds?" Raven asked

"No, I didn't want to go to Victor's or Robin's place because then they'd think I was a punk for getting beat up by my own girlfriend" Garfield replied, rubbing his face in pain

"So you let yourself turn black, blue and a grotesque purple even I wouldn't like and now you're coming here, expecting me to tend to your wounds and put a roof over your head till you patch things up with Terra" Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Oh Raven would you do that for me? Oh I am forever in your debt" he said, getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around the woman's slim waist before he began to rub his head against her flat stomach

Rolling her eyes, she shoved the man off of her.

"Goodbye Garfield" Raven said, getting up and opening the door

"Oh come on Raven, please just let me stay here. You did a couple of nights ago" he said

"Yeah, only because I felt sorry for your sorry behind, now I want you out" Raven said, pointing to the outside

"Raven please don't kick me out!" Garfield said, getting down on his knees and crawling over to the pale female

"Garfield"

"I'll do anything, just don't send me out there alone and bruised" he said

Raven rolled her eyes, before she slammed her front door.

"Why do I have this horrible feeling, I'm going to regret this" she said, through clenched teeth as she held her forehead

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise, you won't even know I'm here" he said

Looking down, for the first time, he noticed that Raven had a silver ring around her second toe on her left foot.

"Hey, I never knew you wore a toe ring" he said, smiling up at her

Growling, Raven kicked the boy in his already sore chin, sending him back on his behind.

"Sorry" he grumbled in pain

Going over to the security system, she rearmed it before she began to make her way up the stairs.

"Come on"

Getting up, he followed Raven to her bedroom door down the hallway a quite a far way from the living area.

"How long has Terra kicked you out anyways?"

"Uh...how long is a very long time?"

Stopping, Raven looked at him with a frown on her face.

"What?"

"She kicked you out permanently?"

"No...at least I don't think so"

She growled once again

"Look it wasn't like I asked for any of this to happen"

Raven went into her bedroom and slammed her door.

"It's not my fault she's crazy!"

She locked the door.

"Raven?"

"..."

"Can you at least tend to my bruises dude?"

Tbc


	6. Living with Raven

Summary-Terra finally snaps and goes off on Garfield. After she pretty much beats the man up, she kicks him out of his own apartment, something his friends can't seem to comprehend to well. With no place to go and not wanting to intrude on his male friends and their own girlfriends, he decides to stay with only person in their circle of friends who's single.

Chapter6-Living with Raven

It was the day after Garfield had moved out of his apartment and into Raven's home, temporarily...as far as he knew at this point and Raven wasn't happy with it at all. She was irritated because she now had to share her nice, clean, fresh smelling house with the dirtiest man she knew. Even though Garfield took showers, wore cologne and clean clothes, he had a nasty habit of leaving things...nasty. When they were teens, his bedroom was the dirtiest she'd ever seen. She was surprised that the Logans' didn't have roaches due to their son's dirty habits. She had hated to go to the boy's house and sit on his bunk bed which was covered in crap, which he hid by covering it up with his blanket. The only bed that wasn't filthy was the top bunk, where he slept.

She remembered once when she'd gone over his house and sat on his bed, there was a piece of pizza there and it had stained her jeans. She had proceeded to throw his last night's dinner in his face, before she told him to study alone and went home to shower. She knew her pants had only gotten dirty, but she always had to take a shower after leaving his room. She was scared of what could be living under his carpet and in his sheets. The mere memory made the woman shiver in disgust.

Sighing, Raven pulled herself out of bed and stretched before she made her bed and went into her bathroom, which was all white. She cringed when she realized by the time the green headed DJ left that her nice white bathroom would be a disgusting and dingy yellow.

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

Once Raven had finished cleaning up, she went to her bedroom to get dressed. She was wearing a black button shirt with made of thin, almost transparent fabric with holes where the shoulder's were suppose to be covered. She had put on a pair of black tights and slipped into a pair of flats and pulled her hair into a short pony tail to complete her look. Once she was finished, she put on all the fixings, like perfume, small silver hoops and all five of her rings on her left and right hands. Once she had finished, she looked at the time to see she had about an hour before she had to go and open her book store and an hour to get Garfield out her home.

Even though they were friends, she wasn't gonna trust him in house alone. He'd more than likely try and snoop threw her things like he'd done once before in high school and accidently stumble upon her bra and underwear drawer. So without a second though, Raven neatly rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and opened the door to the room Garfield was staying in to see the man had already begun to leave his things around.

There was a trail of clothes leading to the left side of the bed where he was sleeping. His naked back was turned to her as he laid there, snoring happily. Rolling her eyes, Raven didn't make a move to touch the clothing, she just walked around over to his side of the bed, stepping on everything on the floor. Once she got to Garfield's side of the bed she began to shake him.

"Garfield"

He moaned, but didn't get up.

"Garfield, get up I need you to get cleaned up so I can leave"

"..."

"Garfield"

"Terra leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to argue with you today"

Grabbing the man, Raven gave him a rough shake.

"Get up"

Once she finished shaking him, the green man's eyes were open and he was staring right at her as she dropped him back down onto the mattress.

"R-raven?"

"No, I'm Terra, dressed like Raven"

"Sorry, I forgot I was staying at your place" he said, sitting up and running his hands over his tired face

"Well try not to forget anymore because you're in my house now and I do not want your filthy clothes all over the floor. Put your dirty clothes in the hamper and make sure you keep your shoes in the closet so I don't trip over them please" she said, going back to the door

"Wait, why are you waking me up? I don't have to go to work till later on this evening" he said

"Yes I know, but I have to go now and I don't want you here while I'm not here, so get up and get ready" she said, before she left the room

Garfield sighed and fell back into the fluffy pillows of the guest bed.

Meanwhile, Raven had gone down stairs to make breakfast, or at least what she considered breakfast. She made herbal tea with a small bowl of oatmeal and apples for herself. While she was quietly nibbling on her breakfast and reading a book at the island in her kitchen, Garfield came in.

He was dressed simply, wearing a white t-shirt, green cargo shorts and matching tinny shoes. Without even saying a word to Raven, the man went to the fridge and starting looking through the contents, which was really nothing in his opinion.

"What do you have to eat around here?"

"Your breakfast is on the stove" she said, motioning to the bowl with her spoon

Rubbing his eye, he looked at Raven, before heading to the stove and looking in the bowl to see oatmeal.

"Did you make this with milk?"

"No, just mine"

"Did you put anything in it?" he asked, as he took the bowl and went to sit across from his host

"Nope, feel free to put what ever you like" she said, pushing a tray of fruit over to him

"Cool. Thanks" he said

"Garfield while you're here, there are going to be rules you have to follow" Raven said, pushing her empty bowl off to the side

"Like?" Garfield replied, taking a but of his own oatmeal full of strawberries, apples, bananas and s little sugar

"Like when I get up in the morning, you have to as well because I'm not leaving you alone in the house"

"Why? We're friends"

"I don't trust you and don't even ask why because you've done plenty of things when I had one room all to myself to make me not trust you"

Garfield blushed as he remembered the few times he'd gone to Raven's house as a teenager.

"Hey I was a curious, hormonal teenage boy back then, give me a break" he said, grinning

"You're still curious and you're still hormonal, I'll give you a break when you stop being those things twenty years from now. Now, also I want you to clean up after yourself and take responsibility for your messes" she said

"I will"

"I mean it Gar, no clothes on the floor, no foam or hair left in bathroom, no upright toilet seats, no unmade beds and absolutely no food in any of the rooms besides this kitchen" Raven said

"Okay, okay I got it. I know how much of a clean freak you are" he said, downing the his last spoon full of oatmeal

"Did you make your bed?"

"..."

Raven rolled her eyes when the man didn't reply.

"I'll do it now" he said, getting up going back into the guest room

Raven grabbed up the man's bowl and her empty tea cup and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Before she went back into her own room to collect her things. She grabbed up her bag with her dance equipment in it, as well as her books, her keys, her phone and her wallet. Once she walked out the room, she closed the door and went to Garfield's room to see if the man had done what she asked.

As she walked in through the door, she saw his clothes were neatly in the hamper and that he'd made his bed.

"Okay, I'm done" he said

"Good"

"I promise I'll do it for sure tomorrow morning" he said

"You'd better, now lets go"

Grabbing his cell phone, his keys, his own wallet and his shades the man followed her out the door. Once Raven locked the door, she removed her own cell phone from her bag and pushed a button.

"_System armed"_

The woman didn't have a car. Garfield wasn't exactly sure why though. She always made the excuse for the exercise to keep her legs in good shape for her dancing, but he assured her she could get a car and drive it to work and then drive herself home and then walk to dance class if she wanted, but she said it was a waste.

Raven would get a car someday, just not right now. Besides that, there weren't any cars that caught her eyes at the lots and her father had taken her to some of the best. She wanted something that mirrored her personality.

"We can drive today" Garfield said, as he unlocked his car doors and opened the door for Raven

Raven got into the passenger side and gave Garfield her thanks for opening her door. Once she was inside, he slipped into the driver seat and turned on the car, before he began to fiddle with the radio.

"Garfield it's eight o'clock in the morning. It's to damn early for that crap" Raven said, frowning at him

"Hey this is my car and if I wanna listen to music, we're gonna listen to music"

"Then you can drive by yourself" Raven said, unhooking her seatbelt

"Okay, okay. No music" he sighed

"Thank you"

With that the pair left the house and went into the busy city. When they reached the bookstore, Raven expected him to just drop her off, but instead he followed her into the store. She put her things down behind the counter, before she noticed him standing there behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Raven it's eight o'clock, I'd usually be at home sleeping for the next four hours and then I'd go out and have lunch with the guys, but since you won't let me stay at home by myself, I don't have anywhere to go" he said

"Can't you find somewhere to go? Go visit your mom or something, I'm sure she'd appreciate the company" Raven said, walking around him and turning the closed sign to open

She flipped on the lights behind the counter, making the entire store light up.

"I would, but there's one little problem Rae"

"What?" she sighed

"They're all the way in Africa!"

"Then go and visit your grandma"

"Dead"

"...never mind" Raven sighed, before she went to the back, keys in hand

Garfield followed after her

"I can help you out around here you know" he said

Raven ignored him as she unlocked the bathroom doors, as well as the emergency exit. Once she was finished, she went back to the front and grabbed up a blue binder which she flipped through until she got to a specific page.

"Okay fine you can help me. I have a shipment of books coming in today and you can help the delivery guys unload them, while I contact the people who ordered the books to come and pick them up" she said, going back to the back of the store again

Garfield followed her once again, beginning to get rather tired of going back and forth.

"Okay, I can do that" he said

"Good. They'll be here any minute now" Raven said, unlocking the two back doors and opening them up

Just as Raven had said, the delivery truck came rolling up. The truck was rolling backwards and for a minute, Garfield wondered if the thing was gonna stop and grasped onto Raven's arm just in case he had to yank the woman out of the way. But as the last minute, it came to jerking stop and the doors on both sides opened. Two delivery men who got out of the truck were arguing with one another about the man's jerking stop.

The one that was driving was only five feet tall, if that. He was quite short, had on a green uniform on a pair of goggles while his much bigger partner had on the same outfit, except he wore a green baseball cap with the delivery's logo on it.

"Shut your trap your cake hole you big lummox! You know I'm little and sometimes I have a hard time reaching the damn break. If they'd move the stupid things up I wouldn't have to stretch my damn body out of shape trying to freaking reach em!"

"That's why you should let me drive!"

"For what? So you can run into the stupid building again and get us suspended, hell no"

"Gizmo, Mammoth, I hate to interrupt this important argument and all, but I really need my boxes" Raven said

"Yeah, yeah, we got your dumb books. Sign the sheet" he said, handing her the clipboard and pen which she snatched from the little man and signed

"This is Garfield, he'll help you unload so you can get done faster" Raven said, before heading back into the store

The two men scowled at him, before the shortest of the two, climbed up into the back of the truck and started unloading boxes, and handing them to his colleague as well as Garfield. There were about ten boxes which were brought in and once they were all brought in, Raven handed him back his clipboard having kept it to make sure everything was here. She double checked the addresses and made sure they were all her's, before sending the two on their way.

"Have a nice day and all that crud" Gizmo said, before the two got back into their vehicle and left

"Wow, they're..."

"Rude and stupid, yes" Raven said, as she closed the back doors and locked them once again

"Do they always make your deliveries?" Garfield asked

"Sometimes I'll get a guy named Billy and a guy name Seymour. They're a little better, but only a little" Raven said

"Hm"

For the next four hours, Garfield unloaded books and stacked them on shelves, Raven only came to help him once she'd contacted all the people who'd ordered books. Once they'd finished that, it was lunch time in which Raven proceeded to make herbal tea behind her counter.

"I'm going to the sandwich place down the street, you want something?" Garfield asked

"No thanks, I don't wanna feel sluggish" Raven said, sipping her tea as customers on their lunch break began to pour in like bees into a hive

"Well, okay. I'll be back alright"

"Take your time" Raven said, as the first customer came up to the counter and offered her a receipt for a book she'd ordered

Garfield watched for a few more seconds, before he left. Obviously Raven was worried about the long line of people that was soon to start forming. He wondered if the woman could handle it all on her own, so he quickly left to get his lunch and return.

After getting his sandwich, which consisted of tofu wrapped in lettuce with tomato, purple onions and a little bit of veganaise, a mayonnaise made for vegans. After he'd gotten his sandwich he went back to the book store to see Raven had gotten everyone out of there in less than thirty minutes.

"Come again" Raven said to the last customer in line

"Wow, you got everyone out of here. By yourself" he said, going behind the counter and unwrapping his sandwich

"Yup, things go a lot smoother when you have a computer, not a cash register" she said, sipping her tea

"Everybody come in to pick up their books?"

"No not everyone, but they better come in before four forty five because I close early today" Raven said

"Dance class?"

"Five o'clock class today. Madam Zaza wants us to practice for an extra hour" Raven said, looking at what her friend was eating

"Want some?"

"What the hell is it?"

"Tofu wrapped in lettuce"

"No bread?"

"No"

"No thanks"

He laughed at Raven's sense of humor, before he went back to nibbling on his sandwich.

The rest of the day, Garfield helped Raven behind the counter and helped customers find books and other things around the store. When it came time to close, he help Raven situate everything back to where it was from where people, mostly teens and kids, had misplaced books and the other objects she had up front. Once she was finished, she locked up everything and Garfield offered to drive her to class and she accepted.

"Thank you for helping me today Gar"

"You're welcome and actually, it was kind of fun" he said

"More fun than running a night club?"

"No, but fun none the less" he said, smiling

Raven smiled and shook her head, before Garfield pulled to a stop in front of the community center where Raven took her classes.

"Bye Garfield"

"Bye, see you at home"

"Where are you going?" Raven asked

"Probably to the club to start setting up" he said

"Okay then, bye"

"Bye"

With that, the woman left the car and went into the community center. Garfield smiled after her, before he left for his own establishment.

He had to say, he'd only been with Raven for a couple of hours and he already liked living with Raven more than he did Terra. Raven asked him to pick up his clothes, but she didn't yell at him or throw them in his face. She said it once and left him to clean up after himself like the man she knew he was. Like the man _he_ knew he was.

"Raven is such a good friend"

Tbc


	7. Living With Garfield

Summary-After Terra kicks Garfield out, the young man moves in with long time friend Raven. She's not sure how long he'll be there and in truth, he doesn't know how long he'll be there either, but so far Raven isn't regretting letting the man move in. Notice the key phrase of the previous sentence being 'so far'.

Chapter7-Living With Garfield

It was around three in the morning and Raven was actually sleep tonight, instead of up reading through another one of her many books, which she found more than challenging to put away when she was so close to the end. Last night hadn't been good, but it had been different for her. When she came home from practice around six thirty, she'd made herself a simple dinner of cream of chicken soup and some broccoli and sat down on in the kitchen where she'd had breakfast with Gar only hours before. She knew Garfield didn't eat meat, so she didn't leave any soup for him, but she did leave broccoli, which she knew he'd eat raw.

She actually hadn't been expecting the man to come home before late, but she'd leave the food on the stove anyway just in case he returned hungry. In which, the man had returned. He was in a bit of a rush though. When he got to the door he'd practically bashed the thing into oblivion and for a minute, she wondered if he'd gone back to his apartment and returned angry with Terra.

Jumping up from her seat, Raven sighed and walked to the door where she unlocked it and welcomed her house guest inside.

"Why are you beating my door like a mad man?"

"Sorry Rae, but I'm in a bit of hurry. We're opening and I gotta get changed" he said

"Why didn't you get dressed before you went to work?"

"Because I wanna be fresh. In which speaking of fresh, can I take a shower?"

"Fine"

"Thanks, I'll be out real quick"

Raven shook her head and went back to her dinner, while Garfield quickly showered and exited the bathroom in less than twenty minutes. He quickly dressed himself in a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt with a black gorilla outline on the front, a leather jacket and matching black shoes. He put in his ear rings, and grabbed a pair of shades which he put on his face and eyed himself in the mirror.

After looking himself over to make sure he looked good enough, he left the room and went out into the living room.

"Quick, what's in this pot?"

Raven looked at him, before replying;

"Broccoli"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

Opening the lid of the pot, the man plucked a few of the mini trees from their holding and ate them.

"Don't stick your naked hands in the food, I might want to eat some more" Raven said

"Sorry Rae, no time I'm late, again!"

Raven watched as he quickly headed to the door, but quickly stopped when he realized something.

"Raven"

"What?"

"How do I look?"

"Fine"

"Thanks, okay I won't be back till late, goodnight"

Once he was gone, Raven sighed and stood up from her seat. She'd finished her soup and placed the bowl in the sink, before she went over to the door and locked it.

She then scooped up her book and closed it. She wanted to get a little extra practice in while she had the house all to herself and disappeared down the hallway and into one of the rooms in the very back of her home. She stayed in her special room for almost three hours, trying to perfect her entire performance. She knew nothing was perfect, but she wanted the dance to be flawless in the least. If she didn't do this right, she'd never hear the end of it from Madam Zaza, her being the star pupil and all.

Once practice was over, she took a quick shower herself which she was happy to see that Garfield hadn't messed up her bathroom yet, but white took a while to change colors, so she wasn't going to let the feeling of relief take her quite yet. Instead she cleaned herself up and got ready for bed. She watched television for a while, taking in the latest news reports with little interest. There was nothing of real importance on the television, it was just a bunch of news story about the entertainment scene, something Raven had always felt got way more attention that it deserved.

There were thousands of other important things happening in the world. Why not keep up with the latest updates in cancer research or the president's plans to fix the economy? But that was just her opinion, which was quickly forgotten as sleep overtook her.

She slept for seven blissful hours, until the sound of someone ringing her doorbell once again awoke her. She had her right mind not to get it, but then she remembered, Garfield didn't have a key and even though she was losing sleep over it, she didn't plan on giving him one. She hoped that she wouldn't have to give him one. Hopefully Terra will realize she made a mistake by kicking him out, or he'll realize he made a mistake by letting her kick him out, and he'll return home soon. But it had been almost two days since he'd arrived at her home and not a peep from Terra and Garfield wasn't trying to contact the blonde witch either. So that pretty much spelled it out for Raven; he was staying a while. But she wasn't gonna give up hope on her friend.

She knew Garfield would eventually come around, go home and set Terra straight and by setting Terra straight, she meant kicking the girl literally out onto the curb.

'Knock-knock!'

"I'm coming dammit"

Stocking into the living room, Raven opened the door for her house guest, and let the man in.

"Hey"

"Goodnight"

Slamming the door, she armed her security system and stalked back into her bedroom without so much as another word in his direction. Garfield wasn't offended though. He knew she was tired and not happy about having to let him in every time he knocked on the door, but she wouldn't have to if she'd give him a key. In which, he'd have to pester her about that some time, but not this early.

The green headed man went off to bed himself, once again leaving a trail of clothes, like a snake shedding its skin on Raven's floor. After that, the night was quiet and everyone slept silently.

_~Next Morning 7:30 Am~_

The next day rolled around a lot to soon for Garfield, but not soon enough for Raven. The woman hated wasting her days asleep in bed, although she did take advantage of the days her book store was closed which was Sunday's, to catch up on a little more sleep, but that was only so she could practice her dance for most of the day.

Once she was up and about, she cleaned up like everyday and went to her closet. Pulling out a purple and green plaid dress with buttons in the front a ribbon tying to the back, Raven put on a clean bra and clean panties and slipped into her clothing. Tying the ribbon in the back, she dug at the bottom of her closet until she pulled out a pair of purple flats and slipped into them. Once she was done dressing, she looked at her hair and decided she'd wear it down today. Putting on her earrings and all her rings, she looked herself over in the mirror and headed for Garfield's room.

When she got there, she was surprised to see a trail of clothes like the day before and frowned.

"Am I really gonna have to remind you every day"

Sighing, she walked over to Garfield, once again not touching anything, nor avoiding anything. Once she got to the side of the man's bed, she began to shake him.

"Garfield"

"Mmm"

He rolled onto his back from his side and ignored Raven. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she pulled the blanket off the man's chest, before she brought her hand palm down with a loud 'smack'.

"AH!"

"Wake up"

Shooting up in the bed, Garfield crossed his arms over his burning chest.

"Dammit, Terra!"

Rolling her eyes, the woman tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to realize she wasn't Terra a second time.

"Oh yeah, this isn't my apartment" he said, before looking at Raven

The woman had a frown on her plump lips.

"What you do that for?"

"Get up, it's time to get ready to leave and you need to pick up all your clothes" she said

"Aw dude, come on I'm tired" he said, laying back down

"We've been over this already"

"Raven come on, we've been friends since like forever, you can trust me in your house alone for a couple of hours" Garfield argued

"No, now get up"

"Rae please, just let me sleep in"

"No...and I think you better have a look at that nick on your lip. It looks like it's getting infected"

"Huh?"

Quickly shooting up, Garfield jumped over the bed and went to look in the mirror placed over the dresser drawer. Looking at the purple spot over his lip, the green haired man saw that it had begun to turn a ghastly purple color.

"Ah!"

As Raven was exiting the room, the scream reached her ears and the woman couldn't help but role her eyes. Garfield Mark Logan was by far the most conceited man she'd ever met.

"Raven wait!"

Stopping, she turned to see him run up to her.

"You've gotta help me! I'm not good at this first aid stuff" he said, a hand covering the spot on his face

"All you need to do is clean it up with some alcohol and put a band-aid over it to keep bacteria from entering outside the house" she said

"Well...could you do that for me?"

Rolling her eyes, she began to make her way for the bathroom, Garfield following after her.

"Sit down"

Putting the toilet seat down, the man did just that. Once he was seated, Raven collected the supplies she needed from the cabinet over the sink and sat them down on the counter top.

Opening the bottle of alcohol, she poured a little on a cotton ball, bent over a little to meet her companions level, and gently grabbed onto his jaw.

"This might sting a little" she said

Before she even touched him, he was flinching away in pain.

"Garfield, I haven't done anything"

"S-sorry"

Sighing, she began to gently dab at the spot on his face. While she was doing so, Garfield couldn't help but look down the woman's dress and at her two pale breast.

He quickly looked up at the woman to see if she suspected anything. When she didn't show any sign of even noticing, he went back to enjoying his peep show.

"Unless you want another one of these sores on your face, I advise you to look else where"

Swallowing, he blushed deeply and turned his eyes off his friend's chest.

"Uh...ha-ha, s-sorry"

Once Raven finished him up, she recapped the alcohol and put her supplies away.

"Now get dressed so we can leave please"

Sighing, Garfield did as she desired, before going into the kitchen to see the woman's breakfast this morning consisted of strawberries and tea.

"That's it?" he asked, as he walked up to the island

Raven nodded her head as she nibbled on th red berry. Garfield sat down and Raven pushed a plate of them over to him, along with a cup of tea.

"Is there sugar?"

"You can add your own sugar" she replied, pushing the bowl over to him

Taking the spoon, Garfield began to do just that. He added quite a bit, until Raven stopped him.

"That's enough, you want a tooth ache?"

"I hate tea with no flavor" he replied

"It's better for you"

"I guess"

Taking a sip, the man's face quickly contorted to one of disgust. Maybe he'd added just a tad bit to much sugar. Pushing the tea away from him, he began to nibble on some of the berries she had in a bowl in between them. It wasn't exactly what he called breakfast, but it would do until lunch.

Once breakfast was over, Raven collected her things and they drove over to the book store just like the morning before.

"Are you staying or going?" Raven asked, as she began her daily routine of opening the store

"I guess I'm staying"

"Today's gonna be a boring day because I have no shipments coming in until next week and I don't get customers till lunch time" she said, sitting on the stool behind the counter and going into reading a book

Garfield stood behind the counter with Raven and looked about, before turning to his quiet companion.

"Then what do you do all day till you get customers?" he asked

"Read"

Garfield stared at Raven as if she had grown a second head.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Don't you have a television or something?"

"No"

"Dude"

"Garfield why don't you go look at magazines or read an animal book or something" Raven said, flipping the page

"What's the point of reading about something you pretty much know every thing about?" he said, resting his chin on his hand

"In that case, read a book about something you don't know about. Like women or relationships" she replied

"I know plenty about women and relationships"

"If you do, why are you staying at my house while your 'girlfriend is sleeping in your apartment, in your bed, and eating your food" she said

"Because she kicked me out"

"My point exactly"

With that being said, Garfield stocked off to find a book about the topic Raven suggested, of course he wasn't gonna let her know that.

"What ever...I'm going to read a book about dinosaurs"

"Make sure you put it back on the right shelf"

"Don't worry, I will"

For the next few hours, Garfield spent his time in the back of the store in the romance and relationships section, studying. Although he hated to admit it, these books gave some pretty good information and bold points. Like for instance, two people should always think of their relationship as an equal partnership, not one on top, one on bottom like most. Those thoughts should be saved for the bedroom, or at least that was what Dr. Sebastian said.

It made him wonder, was his and Terra's relationship an equal partnership? But if you really gave it less than sixty seconds of thought, you'd know the answer was no. Garfield knew the answer was no, he just wanted to try and convince himself that Terra wasn't his rider and he wasn't the jackass who did everything she demanded! In which if you really thought about that too, even donkeys didn't do what they didn't want to.

So what does that say about Garfield?

"That I'm a doormat"

Sighing, the man closed the text and threw the book down on the ground next to him. He couldn't let Terra walk all over him like this, but he wanted to try and from where he was standing, if he didn't let her do what ever she wanted, she would never be willing to try.

"I don't know what else to do. I feel like I'm out of options"

"Dinosaur books huh?"

Jumping up, Garfield practically knocked over the books behind him.

"I...well uh I...aw cut the crap Raven, you knew I was coming over here"

She nodded her head and picked up the book Garfield had dropped on the floor.

"You figure out anything?" she asked, as she rearranged the books on the shelf

"Yeah, actually I did. But you know what, I also realized that at this point, there's nothing I can do but wait" he said, shrugging

"Wait?"

"Yeah. Raven, I wanna try and work things out with Terra. I mean I chased her to long to let her slip away from me this easily"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I waited for her all that time, maybe I just need to wait a little longer" he said, walking past her

Once the man had passed her Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey are you closed?"

"Yes, while you were studying up on your relationship know how, I managed to get through my whole day"

"Oh, damn I didn't realize it was so late, I need to go to the club and start setting up. Uh you got dance tonight?"

"Every night of the week"

"I'll drop you off on my way, come on"

Raven stayed behind a second, pondering what Garfield had said. She knew his words weren't a good sign. Something bad was gonna happen if Garfield didn't learn how to stick up for himself and stop terra from running over him. Even though he realized he was being a doormat, he thought he needed to be one in order to get Terra to continue loving him.

"Azar, adan mich-no mortic Garfield"

Translation; God, have mercy on Garfield.

Tbc


	8. Raven's Revelation

Summary-Garfield has been living with Raven for about three days now. He'd managed to sneak home and get a few things to wear, but not many. The time has come for Garfield to head home and either pick up a few things to continue his stay, or talk things out with Terra so he can stay home. What will it be?

Chapter8-Raven's Revelation

She could not get over what Garfield had said to her about waiting for Terra. She knew that her own logic of kicking Terra to the curb, would be the ultimate alternative and give the best results, but her friend wanted to keep trying. And even though, she didn't agree with Garfield's choice, she had to except it. She mainly chose to except his decision and not chew him out about it, no matter how stupid it might have seemed, because he was her friend and she understood how he wouldn't want to let go of something he'd waited so long for.

'_Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake by keeping my mouth shut?'_

It had been a quiet morning. She had gotten dressed like all mornings, woken up Garfield, and went to the kitchen and made herself some herbal tea. She wasn't really hungry this morning, but she knew Garfield would be, so she'd set out a bowl of fruit for him.

She hadn't been paying attention to the time, mainly because when Garfield came out of the room she knew it was about time for them to leave, but this morning, Garfield hadn't come out. When her eyes landed on the clock on her kitchen wall, she almost choked on her herbal beverage.

She'd sat there for almost fifteen minutes just swimming in her own thoughts. Now she only had ten to fifteen minutes before she opened the shop, what was taking him so long?

"I swear, if he laid his behind back in that bed"

Getting up from her seat at the island, Raven went to her guest's room and welcomed herself in without so much a warning knock.

"Garfield"

Looking up, the green headed man smiled nervously, while Raven stared at him as if he was standing in front of her completely nude...He wasn't, but it was close. He was shirtless, standing there in a pair of boxers she could have sworn he'd warn three days in a row?

Shaking her head, she covered her eyes and put her other hand on her hip.

"Garfield, why aren't you dressed? I'm going to be late"

"Sorry, I ran out of clothes to wear. I've been mixing and matching for three days" he said, picking up a white t-shirt

"Look, just put something on so we can go. You can get more clothes from your apartment after I close. I have a shipment coming in this morning" Raven said, before leaving the room

Garfield sighed, before he wiggled into some shorts and put on his purple tinny shoes.

Once he was dressed, he made his way out into the living area, where Raven had collected all things she needed for the day. Her personal bag and her dance bag.

"We're leaving right at this second? But dude, I'm hungry" he said, rubbing his stomach

"There's a bowl of fruit for you on the counter, put it in a to-go container and lets go!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh"

After doing what his female companion told him to, the two quickly left the house and made their way for the book store. When they got there, Raven quickly headed around back and just as she had suspected, the truck with her shipment was sitting there.

"Dammit" she cursed

Walking up to the back entrance, Raven saw that Gizmo and Mammoth were sitting there in the back of the truck, slacking off from what Raven could see.

"About time you got here. You're holding us up" Gizmo said, standing up

"You could have left the boxes with the people next door" Raven said

"And then if he doesn't give them to you or steals them, catch hell or worse, lose my job? I don't think so" Gizmo said, handing Mammoth the first box

Rolling her eyes, Raven opened the door and let the man begin to load the boxes in, while she ran to the front of the store to put her stuff down and collect her order form.

Garfield was standing off to the side, nibbling on pieces of fruit, while the delivery men loaded the boxes into the building. Raven stood there, checking off everything as they did.

"Man, can you take more then one box at a time? We're late enough as it is and we gotta make a delivery to that piano shop today" Gizmo complained

"Hey, I'm going as fast as I want. Besides, the only reason why you care about hurrying to the piano shop is so you can flirt with the owner" Mammoth said

Gizmo's face went red.

"T-that's a lie!...I-I just don't want her to think that we don't care about our customers" Gizmo said, handing his friend the last box

"You don't" Raven put in, as she checked off the final box

"Hey man, just cause we don't care about every one who orders junk in this city doesn't mean we don't care about some" Gizmo said, as he closed the back of the truck

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sure. By the way, tell Kiki I said hello" she said

"Yeah, yeah, I will and be on time next week will ya!"

With that, the delivery men pulled away and Raven went inside, Garfield following her.

"Great, I'm twenty minutes late opening and I have a shipment of books for another book club, in which the club leader should be here to pick them up soon, and I haven't even counted them or even made sure they're all here. Thanks a lot Gar" she said, walking to the front of the store

"I said I was sorry"

"Just don't let it happen again. Now bring those boxes to the front"

Putting down his plastic container on one of the shelves, he scooped up the boxes and carried them to the front where Raven could open and check them.

"And don't leave that container back there!"

Once he sat the boxes down, he returned to retrieve the container before rushing back to the front.

"Open the boxes for me" she said, handing him some scissors

"You're getting use to this having an 'employee' that you can boss around, aren't you?"

"A little" Raven replied, with a smirk

Garfield smiled before he began to tear open the boxes. Inventory went rather quick, as did the rest of the day. With Garfield's help today at the counter, it seemed like things went a lot faster.

Once the shop was closed, Garfield drove Raven to her dance class like he always did.

"Hey, your class lets out in an hour right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I'm gonna go pick up a few things from the apartment. So I'll swing by and pick you up, okay" Garfield said

"Sure, thanks" Raven said, as she closed the car door

"Bye Rae, have a nice class"

"Bye Garfield"

Garfield watched until Raven disappeared safely into the recreation center. Once she was out of sight, the green headed man began to make his way for his apartment.

Now even though Terra had kicked him out and basically made it clear that she didn't want to see his face again (for now), Garfield figured he didn't have anything to worry about. It was five fifteen right now and since Terra never came home on time, he was sure he'd be able to slip in, get his stuff, and slip out without running into her. He was tired of going to work with no cologne and the same clothes. And although it was nice of Raven to let him use the guest toothbrush, those colorful toothbrushes you got from the dentist and a tube of off brand toothpaste, only did so much for a guy's oral hygiene. He was starting to feel the tartar that was building up on his teeth from three days of pitiful brushing and it was disgusting.

When he reached the apartment, even though he knew he didn't have anything to worry about, he wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible. The man practically tripped trying to get out of his car at his anxious pace. Once he had gotten to the stairs, he ran up and to the apartment door. Once there, he began to fiddle with his keys as he tried to peek over his shoulder and make sure no one had seen him. Once he'd gotten the door unlocked, he poked his head inside to see it was pitch black just as he had thought it would be.

"Terra's not here"

Quickly entering the room, he turned on the lights and ran to their bedroom. He dug beneath the bed, pulled out a green duffle bag and went over to the dresser. Opening what was suppose to be his drawer, Garfield had been expecting his clothes to be in said drawer, but instead of his clothes, Terra's clothes were in the drawer.

"Huh?"

Frowning, Garfield opened all the drawers on his side of the dresser to find that all his clothes had been replaced with Terra's belongings.

"What in the world?"

Going to the closet, Garfield threw it open to see his clothes were no longer hanging on his side, his shoes weren't even in the closet. Where had all his things gone?

"What the hell did she do with all my stuff?"

Looking around the room, Garfield spotted the most likely place, the boxes he had in the corner. Going over to them and opening them up, he saw he was right. Terra had thrown all his belongings into the boxes. All his clothes, all his shoes, even his toothbrush and hygienic needs were stuffed into the cardboard cubes.

Rolling his eyes, Garfield took all his clothes and began throwing them on the bed.

"This is my apartment. Where the hell does she get off packing up my stuff and putting it off to the side? I paid the rent on this place for a year, I took her in, not the other damn way around"

Once Garfield figured he gathered all he'd need, or at least all he'd hope he'd need, he went over to the bed and started stuffing everything in the bag. Once the main part was full, he began to pack the small compartments. That was when he realized his shades and other accessories were missing.

"Great"

Going over to the boxes, he began to dig through them until he came upon a broken pair of his favorite and most expensive glasses.

"Dude, no freaking way!"

Unknown to the green headed man, the front door had just opened.

"These cost me almost eighty dollars and now their broken. God, I can't stand the things she does"

Throwing the broken glasses back into the box, Garfield pulled out the rest of his stuff and inspected it. He threw back the things that were broken and took those that weren't.

"She has a lot of nerve"

Suddenly, with no warning that Garfield had heard, something hard connected with the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell man!"

"Oh, it's you"

Turning around, Garfield was met with Terra, who was wielding one of her shoes.

"You did not just hit me with that!"

"I thought you were a burglar" she said, shrugging

"The door was unlocked when you got here, how could I be a burglar if I _unlocked_ the door?"

"It's called picking the lock you idiot" she replied, frowning

"God damn. Do you realize you could have given me a concussion" Garfield said, rubbing his head

"Stop whining you big baby. As hard as that head of your's is, I'd be surprised if I even made a dent. Besides, it's just a shoe" she said

"What ever, you psycho" it was a mumble, but it didn't go unheard

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"I came here to collect a few things" he replied

"Why didn't you take stuff with you when you left? Would have made more sense don't you think. Oops, I just answered my own question, you don't think" Terra said, crossing her arms

"Terra, I didn't come here to start a fight with you, I came here to get my clothes and go. In which, why is all my stuff packed up in boxes?" Garfield said, turning to her

"Why are you so concerned, your crap was always every where but the drawers anyways"

"Terra I care because this is _my_ apartment and _my_ things"

"Correction, our apartment, and our things" she said

He rolled his eyes at her statement.

"If this is our apartment, then why is all my stuff in the corner huh? You broke a pair of eighty dollar sun glasses" Garfield said

"Half your shit was on the floor out here or on the floor in the damn closet and as for your sunglasses, that's your problem. It's not my fault you were dumb enough to spend that much money on a pair of sunglasses. I'm a woman and I don't even own a pair of glasses that cost that much" Terra said, putting her shoe back on

"That's no excuse Terra! Since this is suppose to be our apartment, you should have respect for the things that are mine that make up that 'our' business you were just going on about" he said, frowning at her

"Get over it you big baby! Your shit is in the boxes, live with it. You should be glad I didn't throw it all in the damn trash, some of it certainly smelled bad enough to be thrown in the garbage" she said, before leaving the room

"Bitch"

Seconds after she'd left, she returned.

"Excuse me?"

Garfield looked up at her and rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

He sighed and went back to packing his bag, obviously avoiding answering her question.

"What did you just say?!" she demanded, quickly walking up to him

"You heard me, so quit asking that stupid question" he said

Frowning, Terra clenched her fist and without warning, her balled up limb connected with his face, right beneath his eye.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?!" he said, touching the spot beneath his eye gingerly

"Who's the bitch now" she said, giving him a push

"Stop it, get away from me!"

By pure instinct, he shoved the woman away from him. She fell flat on her behind and like a fire cracker, something went off.

"You ass hole!"

Jumping up, Terra began to claw and beat at the man.

"Don't put your hands on me!"

Her nails made three good gashes on his chin as she tried to hurt him, but once again he shoved her away from him. This time, she stumbled back and hit her back on the dresser. Garfield quickly grabbed his bag while she was still dazed and exited the room, his hand touching the one bleeding spot on his chin that she'd created.

'_Time to get out of here'_

But just as he reached the door, something hard and heavy connected with the back of his head. It didn't knock him unconscious, but it hurt real bad and left his ears ringing.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she yelled

Turning around, Garfield saw that the woman had a metal frying pan (a cheap one luckily for him) in her hands.

"..."

He stared at her in disbelief, but didn't say a word, he couldn't. His head was now pounding and he couldn't find any words to say to her.

"Get out!" she said

Without giving her the chance to touch him a second time, he quickly left the apartment.

"And I hope you got all you need, cause I don't wanna see you here again any time soon!"

_~7:55 pm/ Recreation center~ _

Raven had been sitting outside on the steps of the rec center for over an hour now. She figured that if Garfield was going to be late, that he'd at least have the common courtesy to call her and let her know. She looked down at her watch to see it was almost eight o'clock.

"I'm gonna wait for fifteen more minutes and if he's not here by then, I'm walking"

Fifteen minutes passed and the lights in the center had gone off ten minutes before. It was late and the level of danger was going up more and more with the passing of each and every minute, so she stood up, put her bag around her shoulders and began to walk home.

"He's so dead"

It took Raven a good hour to get home, so when she got there, it was half past nine and Garfield's car was sitting in the drive way. She walked up to the green vehicle and looked inside. He didn't have a key so he had to be sitting in the car.

'...'

But he wasn't, that was when she looked towards the front door and she growled, before going up to the door and trying the lock.

It wasn't open.

"Maybe Victor picked him up and took him work, but he still should have called"

Taking out her cell phone, she looked up his name in her contacts list and pushed the call button. She was surprised when she heard the sound of Garfield's ring tone coming from the side of the house.

"Hm?"

Going around to the side, the music got louder.

"Garfield?"

Pulling out her keys, she unlocked the gate and went around to the backyard. When she got there, she looked around and spotted the man sitting on her swing, duffle bag beside him. The man had on a dark jacket, zipped all the way up and a pair of sunglasses, but it was night fall and it wasn't even a full moon.

"Garfield?"

She began to walk towards him and for some reason or another, she got a sick, twisting feeling in her stomach.

"Garfield, are you alright?"

"..."

"Gar?"

As she reached out her hand to pull the hood on his head back, he grabbed her wrist.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, snatching her wrist out of his hand

"I was at the apartment" he said, standing up

Raven eyed him.

"Can we go in the house now? I want to go to bed" he said

"Bed? Don't you have to go work?"

"I'm not going to work tonight, I don't feel good"

Without anymore questions, Raven opened the door and the two went inside through the back entrance.

"Garfield, where were you? You said you'd pick me up" Raven said, frowning

"I did? Sorry, I must have forgot"

"Forgot? Why am I not surprised" Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest

Garfield sighed

"When you offer to do something for someone Gar, you shouldn't offer unless you're gonna follow through with it" Raven said

"I don't wanna hear this right now Rae"

"Well now you should have thought about the consequences before you did something stupid, now shouldn't you"

"Look Raven, I said I was sorry, get off my back!"

At this outburst, Raven was a bit taken aback, but it angered her more then it startled her. By the time Garfield had realized what he'd done it was to late, he'd just put himself in more danger by yelling at Raven then he ever would have yelling at Terra. It sounded crazy, but Raven hit waaaaay harder then Terra did.

"Do not raise your voice at me unless you want to be sleeping on a park bench with a bum" Raven said, backing him into a corner

"I...I'm sorry Rae, I'm just...I just feel sick and I guess it's making me a little irritable" he said,

"Speaking of being sick, why are you wearing shades at night like an idiot" Raven said, snatching them off his face

"..."

When she saw Garfield's face, the shades slipped from her hands and hit the ground.

"G-garfield?"

Sighing, Garfield looked away from Raven in shame.

"W-what happened to you?" she asked, noticing the scratches on his chin as well

"Nothing, I just got into a little fight on my way home" he said

"Fight? With who?"

"I-I don't know, some guy that wanted my sweater or something" he said, obviously lying

Judging from the cuts on his skin, they'd been made from someone scratching him, which wasn't typical for a male. Especially someone trying to rob you. Raven's suspicions were peeked.

"Well why didn't you just give it to them? Why go through all this trouble and get yourself hurt for a dumb jacket" Raven said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning

"I-it's my favorite" he said, shrugging

Now that was a lie and she knew it. Garfield's favorite jacket had a gorilla's face on it, not a jaguar.

"Favorite or not, a sweater with a jaguar's face on the front is not worth dying over you idiot" Raven said

Shaking her head, Raven walked away from Garfield and went into the bathroom. She grabbed everything she'd need to treat the cuts and black eye the man had and went into his room.

"Come here" she demanded

Sighing, Garfield grabbed his bag and went into the room he was staying in.

"Honestly Garfield, you are so careless with yourself" she said, taking a cotton ball with peroxide out and dabbing it on the cuts on his face

"Yeah, I guess so" he said

"Did who ever do this to you use their finger nails?"

"N-no, why?"

Raven stopped cleaning Gar's cuts to look him in the eyes.

"W-what?"

"Garfield, I'm not an idiot. These cuts were made by human finger nails. If it was a knife or any kind of other shop object, they'd be a lot deeper, longer and the skin wouldn't look peeled" she said, before taking another cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and cleaning it

"Ouch" he said, as it stung

"Serves you right for lying"

Once she'd finished cleaning the cuts, she put a bandage on the more serious ones. After that, she went to work on his black eye.

"You'll need a hot towel for that" she said, taking the supplies and going back to the bathroom

Once she returned she had a warm towel and a bowl of warm water and sat it down on the bedside table. She put the towel to his eye, but while she was doing so, Raven noticed something. Gar's head looked...oddly shaped.

"What the?"

Putting her hand on the spot that looked as if it was protruding, she touched it to see there was a lump there.

"Ow, that hurts" Garfield said, pulling away from Raven's hand as it touched the ginger area which was still pulsating, even now

"Did they hit you in the head?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, it's just a little bump" he replied

"Little, Garfield that thing's the size of a golf ball" Raven said, frowning

"It is?"

Raven frowned at Garfield for a few more minutes, before she turned her back on him and went to the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack. She sat it on top of Garfield's head and used the hand he wasn't using to hold the towel over his eye to hold the pack down.

"Thanks Rae" he said

"Your welcome...Now, I'm calling the cops"

"What? NO!"

Raven was surprised by his sudden objection.

"I mean, it's not that bad, we don't need police. I didn't get anything stolen and I escaped with only a few minor cuts and bruises" Garfield said

"Garfield this person could try and rob someone else and what if that person doesn't escape with only minor cuts and bruises" Raven said

"Trust me Rae, they won't rob anyone else again, I'm sure" he said

"I'm worried, what if they come looking for you or something"

"She, I mean! Woops, I mean, he, won't" he reworded

"Garfield"

"Raven, don't worry about me okay, I'm fine. Thanks for all your help, I really appreciate, honestly I do. I mean you've done so much for me, letting me stay here, feeding me, fixing me up. In fact, you've done enough, so why don't you just go on and get ready for bed and relax and forget about it, okay" he said, smiling nervously

"But Gar-"

"Please, I insist! Go on to bed and do not call the cops. Wouldn't want to bother them over something so minor" Garfield said, ushering Raven to her room

Raven rose an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Here we are" he said as they reached her bed room

"Garfield, I'm not tired"

"Of course you are Rae"

He picked the woman up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He threw the star covered thrown blanket on top of Raven and tucked it beneath her.

"There you go all nice and uh tucked in"

"Garfield!"

"Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite"

He turned off the light and closed the door. Once his back was against the door, he let out a sigh before quickly going back to his own room and closing the door.

"..."

Raven sighed as she laid there tucked beneath her throw blanket. She'd knew something up the moment she saw the cuts on Garfield's face. No man would ever scratch another man in a fight, let alone a mugging. Besides that, unless they had little, sharpened finger nails, cuts like that wouldn't ensue from a man scratching someone.

"Only a woman could do that kind of damage"

Tbc

I know I took forever to update this, but I've been busy with getting ready for college and everything. Besides, not very many people are reading this and with the rumors that people are abandoning the website, I'm not sure what's going to happen.

Any who, thanks for reading and please review, your feedback is deeply appreciated :)


	9. Suspicious

~_After Garfield returns home badly beaten and claims of a mugging, Raven is worried, but when the man tells her a less than logical mugging story, she becomes suspicious. ~_

_Chapter 9_

_Suspicious_

After Garfield had quickly run Raven off to bed last night and locked himself in his room, Raven had spent a good three or so hours of her night thinking about the situation. She would have gotten back up and went and forced the man to tell her the truth, but what was the point? Raven knew something was up and whether Garfield admitted it or not, it wasn't going to make it any more obvious than it already was.

She knew Garfield and Terra's relationship was rocky, but she'd had no such idea that it was this bad. She'd always had her suspicions about Terra, but nothing about any of their encounters at any time had prepared Raven for the realization that Terra was this hateful towards Gar. When Raven had first met the woman, Terra seemed completely smitten with Garfield, but obviously that had changed, or there was the possibility that it was never true at all.

When Raven had woken up that morning, she'd gotten herself cleaned up, put on her clothes and had gone down stairs to wait for her current roommate. She'd sat at the island in her kitchen and read a book and enjoyed a cup of morning tea, while she waited for the time to come for her to leave. When that time came though, Garfield hadn't come out of the room once and she quickly began to worry.

When he'd come in last night he was pretty banged up and considering the alleged 'mugger' had hit him in the head, there was the possibility that the man could be upstairs unconscious or worse from his injuries.

So with those thoughts in mind, she got up from her seat and went upstairs to see if the man was alright. When she got to the room, she didn't even bother to knock on the door, she just welcomed herself right in. This was an emergency and even if it wasn't, this was her house she could go and come into any room in the house as she pleased.

"Garfield"

The man was still in bed with his back turned towards her.

"Garfield, are you okay?" Raven asked, going over and touching his shoulder

She leaned over a little to see if he was still breathing, in which he was, so at least she knew he was still alive, but that didn't mean he was okay.

"Garfield, get up we need to leave" she said, gently shaking the man

"..."

"Garfield"

She gave the man one more shake and that seemed to wake him up to her relief.

"Hm?" he moaned, obviously still half asleep

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked

"My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine" he said

Garfield had just gone to sleep a little while ago. He'd stayed up half the night thinking about how pathetic he was. He'd got beaten up by a girl and regardless of the fact that he couldn't put his hands on her in return, he still felt like a pathetic pile of nothing.

"Here"

Garfield cracked an eye open to see Raven standing there with a glass of water and some pills. He hadn't even noticed her leave the room.

"Thanks" he said, as he sat up and took the pills and water from her

He then noticed that she was dressed and remembered that he had to get up and go with Raven to the book store because he wasn't allowed to stay here alone.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'll be ready in a few minutes" he said, pulling the blanket back

"That's okay Garfield, you can stay here today"

"Really?"

"Yes, you went through a rough night and from the looks of things, you didn't sleep very well either. Just don't try and leave because I'm arming the security system" Raven said

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need my help down at the shop? I don't mind" he said

"I'm sure; you stay here and get some rest and have your phone on because I'll be calling to make sure you're okay"

"Okay. Thanks Rae" Garfield said, offering the woman a smile

"You're welcome, now get some rest and if you have any more aches and pains, the aspirin are in the bathroom and the ice pack is in the freezer for you"

"Okay, thanks, see ya"

"Goodbye"

With that Raven was gone Garfield laid back down to continue sleeping. Most likely he'd be sleep most of the day.

With Garfield out of the way, Raven went downstairs and collected the things she needed for the day, her dance gear included. She'd have to commute to class by herself today because most likely Garfield wouldn't be attending work.

~Book Store~

Zinthos wasn't all that busy today, in which it didn't really bother Raven. The silence gave her a chance to examine Garfield's problem from a different angle. So by the end of the day, Raven had reached a more than logical conclusion.

She wasn't sure how Terra had done it, as far as some of his injuries went, but somehow or another she'd beat the man up.

She'd pretty much figured that last night when she'd first laid eye on him and his phony mugger story just proved her guess to be all the more logical. She wasn't going to call Garfield out on it; in fact she wasn't going to bother Garfield about it at all. She was going to go straight to the source of all the recent chaos, Terra.

Most likely, once Garfield found out he'd be upset, but Raven couldn't let this go on any longer. If the man wasn't going to get rid of the blonde, then she was going to have to do something about it. She'd always known that Terra was nothing but trouble, but because her friends liked her so much, she hadn't bothered to voice it. Even if she had, Garfield would have ignored her and most likely called her jealous.

She hadn't been sure she could remember where Garfield lived exactly, but with a little snooping through her address book, she was able to locate the address. Raven didn't know Terra's schedule, but Garfield had told her she often didn't come home till late. Raven felt it was safe to assume she was doing this because Garfield was in the building, but now that the man was camping out in her guest room, Terra should be more than happy to come home to an empty apartment.

So right after the store closed, Raven grabbed up her things and took the bus to 'Garfield's' apartment. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Honestly, she wasn't expecting anyone to be home, so she was definitely surprised when the door cracked open, revealing a blue eye and bleach blonde hair.

"Yes"

Obviously she couldn't see Raven who was standing off to the right in her blind spot.

"Terra, its Raven"

"Raven? Garfield's not here"

"I know that"

Terra closed the door and undid the chain lock before completely opening it and stepping out, showing she had a phone in her hand.

"Then what are you doing here?" the skinny woman asked

"I came here to talk, to you"

Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you have called or something?"

"This isn't a conversation I want to have over the phone"

"Look, I was just about to head out; can't this wait till like tomorrow or something?"

"No"

Terra sighed and rolled her eyes, before opening her door and letting the woman in. As Raven entered her apartment, Terra put the phone up to her ear.

"Listen, I'll call you back when I'm ready...nothing, everything's fine"

While Terra wrapped up her phone call, Raven took the time to look around. The apartment was clean, which was a surprise. When it was just Garfield living here, the place needed way more than a little tidying up most of the time. She couldn't really say that Terra had put Garfield out for good because none of his personal belongings were out in the front room. In order for her to know if Terra had permanently taken over Garfield's home, she would have to go into the bedroom, which she would have done if she would have had the chance.

It was more than obvious that Terra was in a hurry to get out of here. Where she was going? She had no idea.

"Look, I'll tell you when we meet up okay...okay, bye"

With that, Terra put the phone down on the coffee table before shrugging her shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Garfield"

"Garfield?"

"Yes, I want to know why he's been camped out in my guest room for the past few weeks, instead of here in his bed that he paid for, in the apartment he's renting, where he belongs" Raven said, crossing her arms over chest

"Wait a minute; he's sleeping at your house?" Terra said

"Yes"

"Well I can't tell you why he's there; I don't know why he's there either. He should be at Victor's house or one of his other guy friends" the blonde said

"He shouldn't be at anyone's house, this is his home, this is where he belongs" Raven shot back

"Look, if you don't want him at your house just kick him out, he'll find some place to go, but there isn't anything I can do about that if you don't" Terra said

"I know something's going on between you two"

At her words, Terra looked up from the ground and directly at her uninvited guest.

"He's been coming to me complaining about it for weeks, now he's sleeping on a bed in my house"

"Look Raven, we're just going through a rough time right now and it's not my fault that Garfield can't handle this like a real man and anyways it's none of your-"

"Oh and did I forget to mention, he came in beaten and battered last night. According to him, he got mugged, but I know for a fact, he didn't"

Raven watched Terra's face go from calm and slightly annoyed to irritated and annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman and shifted her weight to one hip.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Terra you and I both know Garfield didn't get mugged. You assaulted him"

"Look Raven, I don't care if you are Garfield's friend, you have no right to come in here and start accusing me of assaulting anyone. You don't know what's going on between us and really it's none of your business"

"You made it my business when you hit him in the head"

"Get out" Terra said, pointing to the door

Raven picked up her bag and got right in the blonde's face.

"You listen to me and you listen good; if you ever lay a hand on him again, I will kick your skinny, narrow ass"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm making a promise"

"..."

Raven pushed past the other woman and exited the apartment, making sure to slam her door on the way out.

Raven knew then and there from the way she responded that Terra had been the one to hurt Garfield. It explained the scratches and such. She didn't know what had happened, but there were a few things that she could determine and one of those things was that it wasn't self-defense, which Terra would most likely plead, if this matter would have been brought to the attention of the authorities. Something else that she'd also figured out;

Terra had to GO!

Tbc

Okay sorry for the lame chapter. I know the conversation between Raven and Terra wasn't all that...great, but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted them to say or do lol. I'll try and do better in the chapters to come and just a warning; things might get a little R-rated in the next like one to two chapters ;) if I continue it.

I'm not really fond of the way the rewrite is going at this point and I might rewrite this chapter, depending on feedback. If I don't get to many reviews, I might just have to scrap this one and put up something else that, I think, is better.

Like always please review, your feedback is very important and deeply appreciated. Thanks :)


End file.
